Shadows of the Flock
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Max and remainders of the flock deal with the death of other flock members. If you're not interested in seeing flock members die, do not read. I'm serious. Nudge and Angel won't be the only ones gone at the end. There will be Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Flock**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to James Patterson, the writer of the Maximum Ride series. I do not take any credit for making any of the characters that were in his books. These story lines are my own though unless stated otherwise.**

**Warning: Just a note, this FanFic has nothing to do with Love, Pain, and Wings (my other Max Ride FanFic). I also want to warn you about a few things. There is the death of flock members in this. I wanted to experiment with something more dark and dramatic. But I'll promise you that Fax will be a factor in the later chapters too. If you don't like the idea of having flock members die, then please do not read and do not comment about how you don't like death. After all, I did warn you.**

Hello, I'm Max. Maximum Ride if you really want to know my full name. But you already know that, don't you?

A lot has happened. Maybe too much for even me to comprehend and I don't even know where to start to tell you about what's happened to me. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? It's that where all stories begin, in the beginning? I promise to keep this all short.

Well, I'll start when there were six of us. By "us" I mean the flock, my flock. Yes, that's what I said, flock. We were six kids, genetically woven with bird genes that gave us wings. Wings that would permitted us to fly in the air. Of course, we didn't have a choice whether we wanted to be part bird. A bunch of scientists from the School had experimented on us.

Besides me, the five others were Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Like I said before, we all had wings. Yet, we were all so different. Fang was very silent and always seemed to remain calm in most situations, no matter how bad. He's got this, well, almost dark personality that I've come to really like. Fang is only a few months younger than me.

Iggy was blind, but let him go off with Gazzy (the Gasman) and they were almost bound to blow up something. His blindness came when the scientists tried to give him night vision, of course it didn't work. Another talent would be the way he has such a great sense of sound and his ability to pick locks. I don't know how many times we've either needed him to hear beeping sounds on number pads or to pick a lock. Yet when I look into his pale blue eyes, it makes me sad that he's so blind to the world around him. Ig is also the tallest of the flock, yet just about a year younger than me.

Gazzy, well let's just say he had an interesting digestive system because whatever those scientists did to him really screwed it up. I always wondered if we should have carried gas masks around him. His sister is Angel and they were the only two siblings in our group. Oh, and did I mention he could practically imitate every sound or person's voice in the entire word without failure?

Nudge was quite the chatterbox. Her mouth was always shooting off and what if's were always asked. Sometimes I hated how interested she was in fashion because I didn't care much for that scene, but she didn't care what I thought about fashion. Nudge also has this special touch. And I'm being literal. She can touch an object and feel the emotions of the person or people that had used it. Not only that, but it makes her such a great computer hacker because she can almost read the previous user's actions.

Angel, the youngest in the flock was a telepath. She could read thoughts and practically talk without talking because of her special power. The scary thing is, she could probably use her mind powers to make someone kill themselves. The worst she's done is convince someone to buy her a stuffed bear she named Celeste. I'm glad she hasn't made me do anything.

Then there's me. I'm not all that special compared to them, but I guess I'm their leader. Fang often makes fun of me, calling me a 'mother', but I usually ignore his taunts. Guess it only makes sense that I'm also the oldest member of the flock. Maybe member isn't the right word because we felt like a family. I guess they all do still feel like family to me, but I don't know what the other's feel.

Along the way, we found out that we actually had parents. Some of our parents had been paid to hand some of us over to the school, others were just stolen. No one really knew their family except me. I had Dr. Martinez, my biological mother who made the most wonderful chocolate chip cookies in the world. There's her daughter, my half-sister, Ella who's been quite a friend. That's the one thing that separated me from the flock. But over the past year, Dr. Martinez has been known as Mom to me and even the flock.

Yet we were all created to do something. I just happened to be _destined_ to save the world. So that's what I've been at with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. We've been flying here and there, trying to stop the people who had experimented on us from doing anyone else harm. Unfortunately, there were casualties. Some were tragic, but like I said, I'm gonna start from the beginning.

Like every story does, right?

* * *

Let's rewind some months to when the flock was whole. We had been following this voice in my head that I had. Don't you have one? No? Well, I do, anyway, and for the past few years, it's been telling me a lot of stuff and most of the time it was right. Anyway, the Voice had told me to go to a headquarters that had been set up by a organization called Itex, AKA the people that experimented on us.

We were greeted by Erasers, half human, half wolf, creatures that those scientists had created along with us. In wolf form, they were a pain in the ass. I had known a nice one though. His name had been Ari, but Erasers only live so long and Ari's life span was over just as we destroyed a big part of Itex.

It just so happened that the day we met up with those Erasers, they decided to carry guns. We had been taken by surprise. The Erasers opened fire and our first casualty was Nudge. I don't want to go into detail, it hurts to talk about it, but these new Erasers had been taught how to aim really well. Following my instincts, we retreated, but it was too late for Nudge. She was lost.

The funeral was silent, we said a few words before her coffin was buried. After escaping the School, it seemed like we had been invincible, but I guess we weren't bullet proof. Tears were shed, but we still had a mission to accomplish. I still had to save the world, according to the Voice, and so we set off again.

It was two months later when the next blow came. I shouldn't have listened to the Voice. It seemed to betray be again as we lost Angel, my baby. Gazzy beat himself up because he couldn't save his little sister. It broke my heart to see the remaining flock broken up too. Angel was buried next to Nudge.

This was all overwhelming. No one could believe we had lost Nudge and Angel. I no longer trusted my Voice and so I shut it out and luckily it fell silent, only protesting every once in a while that I still had a job to do.

Now shall we go back to present day? There's still more story to tell you. What's happening now in the present is still the beginning.

The beginning of moving on at least…

* * *

"Max…" Fang appeared next to me, coming up so silently he almost scared me.

I had been standing alone just in front of Nudge and Angel's tombstones. The sun was just coming up over some red rocks. As of now, we were staying at Mom's house.

"Max," Fang repeated my name again. After everything that's happened, we seemed to have moved closer.

"Oh God Fang," I muttered. "I wish this were all a dream."

"This wouldn't be a dream, this would be a nightmare," he commented. "But I'm sorry, it's real."

I felt tears well up, but I forbade them to flow in front of Fang. I didn't want him to see me crying.

Then his arm slid around my shoulders. If this had happened five months before, it would have been un-Fanglike, but now, it wasn't. I'll admit to you that I loved Fang. I guess our feelings for each other had happened way before this whole mess, but this was as close as we ever have gotten.

"Fang…" But I choked up and tears started to flow. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"Max, everything's gonna be all right," he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling very childish. When I looked up at him, I saw a tear trickle down his face. We stood there like that, still crying for what seemed like eternity...

* * *

**Well, this is my new Max Ride FanFic. Please R&R. I hoped you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 2

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Come on, let's go back inside," Fang whispered in my ear.

My arms released from around him, but my hand slid into his as we headed back to the house. He opened the door and we stepped in, closing it quietly behind us. Everyone else was still sleeping. We went back to the room I shared with him.

I sat on our bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Fang sat on the edge of the bed, his back to me. "Max, what's going to happen now?"

I continued to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"It's just…I can't believe it either," he sighed.

We had conversations like this before. The outcome was always the same. We would still be lost and confused at the end.

"I…" But then I heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and Gazzy walked in, looking tired and worn out from everything he'd been put through.

"Hey, Gazzy," Fang said softly, sounding a little too affectionate for talking to Gazzy.

Gazzy shrugged and took a seat next to Fang on the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep."

I almost felt like saying we couldn't either. After all, it was still early in the morning. "It's all right Gazzy. We'll keep you company then."

He shrugged again. "Thanks."

Gazzy was just trying to be strong, but the death of Nudge and his sister were tearing him apart from the inside out. I could see it in his eyes. The whole situation was tearing us all apart, but for Gazzy, it was worse.

"Is Ig awake?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Gazzy sighed. He did share a room with Iggy. "I think so."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…Yes," Gazzy admitted.

I got out of bed and started down the hall to Iggy's room. He was awake, his unfocused eyes seemed to stare at something that wasn't there.

"Max?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me," I said.

He gave a wry smile before sitting up. "Where's Gazzy?"

"In my room. Do you mind cooking him some food?" I questioned.

Iggy got up and started slowly out the room. He was still getting used to things. Once he figured out all the surroundings, maneuvering around wasn't going to be a problem. Still, he did bump into the occasional chair or wall.

"Whaddya want to eat?" Iggy asked as we all got into the kitchen.

"Bacon…" Gazzy suddenly fell silent. Angel had really liked bacon and I suppose he was remembering that now.

"It's all right, Gazzy," I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

He shook his head. "And do we have pancakes?"

Iggy hesitated. We didn't have pancakes, but he turned to Gazzy. "Sure, whatever you want."

Fang pulled out his shoes and a cap. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

He went out the front door and I could hear him running to take off. Fang was going to get pancake mix. A lot of things like this had been happening lately. We would just go out to get Gazzy stuff to make him happy. None of us ever wanted to tell him no.

"That's all I want," Gazzy continued. "Thanks, Ig."

Iggy nodded and started to cook the bacon. All of us people that could see couldn't cook. I wasn't so thrilled that the blind man could cook the best, but it worked, so we let him do it.

The kitchen door opened and Ella stumbled in trying to stifle a yawn. "What's you cooking today?"

"Bacon and pancakes," Iggy muttered as he flipped the bacon with a spatula. "Does anyone want anything else?"

"Eggs," I said, remembering Fang would have wanted them.

"You don't like eggs," Iggy replied.

"Fang does," I answered shortly.

"Oh, okay yea," he nodded. "You're right, sorry."

I shook my head, but Iggy couldn't see me so I sighed.

Fang returned with pancake mix a few minutes later and proceeded to get the ingredients together for the mix. The bacon was done cooking now, so Gazzy started to eat some slowly. Ella took the seat across from us and ate a piece thoughtfully, looking out the window.

No one said much as we ate. Mom came in just as we finished and good thing Iggy had saved some food for her or she would have to cook for herself.

"Good morning," Mom said cheerfully.

"What's so good 'bout morning?" Gazzy asked as he trudged out of the kitchen.

I picked up Gazzy's empty plate and put it in the sick. For a moment, I thought I might try to go talk to him, but today I was just going to give him some breathing room.

"You're not going after him?" Fang asked as he stepped beside me, placing his own dishes in the sink.

"No, let him have some time," I sighed.

Fang nodded and rinsed the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. Ella came with hers and Iggy's dishes. Quickly, Fang whisked them away in the dishwasher too.

"I'm going to the grocery store today," Mom said as she finished half of her pancake. "And when did we buy pancake mix?"

"Fang got some because Gazzy wanted them for breakfast…we couldn't say no to him," I replied.

She nodded, understanding. "I'll get some more. Anything else you need?"

"We're low on soda," Fang mentioned and Mom pulled out a pad of paper, writing it down.

"And I'd like to make a steak," Iggy said suddenly.

"Steak?" Mom asked. She was always hesitant about letting Iggy cook.

"Yes, steak," Iggy repeated. "I used to make a really good one that Gazzy liked. Maybe we can cheer him up a little."

Mom seemed to like that idea because beef was jotted down onto the list. We rambled off a few other things like milk and bread. Nothing else too big. Then she finished the rest of her food and went to change to go out.

"I'm going back to our room," Fang decided out loud.

"Okay then," I watched him leave. That left me alone with Iggy and Ella.

I exchanged a glance with Ella before she spoke. "I feel bad for Gazzy."

"I do too," I agreed.

Iggy seemed to be off in his own thoughts though because there was no response.

"How come we couldn't save them?" Iggy asked.

I looked at him, almost shocked he would ask something like that. His face was expressionless though, his pale eyes gave away nothing. "Ig, why are you asking that?"

"Because that's what Gazzy's been asking me," Iggy sighed. "He lost his sister, Max. He's not letting her slip away."

Opening my mouth, I realized I had no answer. Speechless. My mouth dropped closed and stayed like that for a moment.

Iggy stood up. "Why, Max? Why did they have to be taken from us?"

He headed through the side door that led outside and I knew he was heading towards the tombstones. A sadness swept over me. I felt like crying again, but tears weren't going to flow in front of Ella. Slowly, I got up and headed back to my room to the only person who could comfort me right now.

Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAB

"_Why didn't you save me?" _

"_I don't know," I cried, falling to my knees before Angel._

"_I thought you loved me, Max," she frowned._

"_I do, I always will," I insisted._

_Angel shook her head. "No Max, you don't know what love is. If you loved me, I wouldn't be dead."_

"_That's not true," I said._

_She shook her head again. "You really screwed up, Max. Even Nudge agrees with me."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because she told me."_

"_But you're dead and she is too."_

_Angel shook her head once more…_

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was just another nightmare. For the past few days, I had kept asking myself why we couldn't save Angel and Nudge. That question had turned into nightmares.

"Max…" Fang muttered.

I lay back down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I assured him. "Sorry to wake you."

"No…You're not all right Max." And he knew that I was lying.

Ignoring Fang, I rolled to my side and faced away from him. I heard him turn to face my back and soon his breath crept up on the back of my neck. "Max…"

"It was just another nightmare about Angel, all right?" I sighed, sounding agitated by his close presence even though I knew I was enjoying it. "Are you happy now?"

"I won't be happy until I know you're okay," he whispered as I felt him draw closer. "Come on, Max. Don't like to me."

I turned to face him and rested my head on his chest. His arm crept around me. "Everything will be all right in the end, Max."

With that, I fell asleep really hoping that someday we might be okay.

* * *

Death is actually a strange thing, once you think about it. It was like the person or people who died were just there and then they were swept away in a snap. A flick of the wrist. Almost.

I was standing by Nudge and Angel's graves like I did most mornings, but today the sun had already risen over the red rocks and the horizon. Right now, I found a happy moment with Nudge and Angel and engrained it in my memory. I didn't ever want to forget them.

A smile grew across my face as I remembered them silently. All the things we've been through and it had come down to this. Sure, it was sad, but there were a lot of things that I would never forget doing with them.

It seemed like it was just the other day when we were flying before Nudge got shot and she and Angel were racing ahead to see who was faster. Now it slipped my mind who had won, but they had been so happy laughing together along with Gazzy. Slowly, I bent down and placed a rose next to each marker.

"I miss you two," I whispered.

A warm gust of wind brushed the hair out of my face as I stood up. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but I was positive that it was Nudge and Angel, somewhere up there racing in heaven.

* * *

Mom dropped Fang and I off at the grocery store. She had to go to her veterinarian office to pick up some documents and papers she had to fill, but left us to buy a few things she had forgotten the other day that Gazzy had wanted.

"We're making cookies again?" Fang asked, looking at the list.

"Apparently," I replied.

He grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and dropped them in the shopping cart. I grabbed a carton of milk when someone bumped into me. It was one of the boys that went to Ella's school.

"Sorry," the boy muttered. "Hey, don't you know Ella?"

I shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just thought I recognized you as one of her friends or family or something," the boy said.

Fang came up next to me with the shopping cart.

"Well, bye," the boy ran off. Fang must have scared him away.

"Ella's friend," I murmured.

Fang said. "He recognized you?"

"Guess so," I sighed. "Doesn't matter, let's go get eggs."

I followed Fang to the eggs and we picked out a dozen of them in a box. We moved quickly down the aisles to find the candy aisle and pick out some candy that Gazzy liked. Fang grabbed licorice, smores bars, and snickers. I got some gummy worms too.

"Let's go pay, I think I saw Mom's car," Fang said.

As I followed Fang, I saw that boy Ella knew watching us. Mentally, I wasn't ready to think about that boy so I blocked him out. My emotions were still spinning, but I got the feeling that Fang didn't like how that boy gazed at me because he took the line to pay furthest from the boy.

* * *

I sat silently in the back of Mom's car with Fang. My arm rested against his lightly, but his leg intentionally rested on my own.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't really been anywhere public since Angel's death. We had a private funeral at home and that's where we had stayed. Maybe some fresh air away from home had cleared my thoughts because I was no longer getting caught up in feeling bad about Angel and Nudge's death. Something told me that I couldn't stay planted in one place forever.

When we arrived home, Gazzy was standing over his sister's grave, flowers in his hand. We went into the house and watched him through the window silently. It appeared he was talking to Angel. Every now and then he would wipe his eyes until he finally placed the flowers down and stood there, unmoving for another minute.

"I wanna cry watching him," I admitted.

I felt Fang's hand on my leg. "I feel bad for him too."

"You should have heard him last night," Iggy said as he stumbled in. "Cried himself to sleep."

I sighed, wishing there was more I could do for Gazzy. When he headed back towards the house, we quickly moved to the family room and Iggy flipped on the TV. I took a seat next to Fang.

"He'll probably go to his room," Iggy said. "He's been out a few times."

Of course, Iggy was right. Gazzy walked past us and to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The sound of his sobs could be heard shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAB

I hated to watch and hear Gazzy suffer. The rest of the flock and I were trying to cheer him up. We all wanted to go to a funny movie, but Gazzy just shook his head almost stubbornly and trudged back to his room.

"I just want to kill those idiots who took Angel and Nudge from us," he whimpered.

But I wasn't about to go risking our lives to seek revenge. My worst fear was that someone was going to get hurt again. Or even killed. The last thing we needed was another tragedy. We were all still recovering.

"No Gazzy, we can't go out and just hope that we'll come upon some erasers," I had told him. "We could get hurt again."

"I don't care," he told me. "Those stupid erasers should get what they deserve."

I didn't bother to go after him as he trudged away. Still, I felt useless that I couldn't do anything for him. Maybe it even hurt me more to watch him suffer than to see Angel and Nudge gone.

"We gotta do something, Max," Fang said as his dark eyes stared out the window. "I'm not saying we have to go out for revenge, but being cooped up here isn't any better."

"Yea, I know Fang," I muttered. He was right. Staying here was just going to make us think about Angel and Nudge more, but we needed to get somewhere. We had missions to fulfill, whether we liked it or not.

"I'm serious, Max," Fang added. "I want to get out of here."

"I do too, but where are we going?"

"Ask the Voice."

* * *

"It's the reason Angel and Nudge are gone."

"Maybe it happened for a reason."

"No, it happened because I was careless! I wasn't watching them!"

"You're not their mother, Max!"

I glared at him for a moment. "But they were my RESPONSIBILITY!"

"Max…calm down…" Fang lowered his voice.

"SHUT UP FANG!" I howled at him, angry that he had told me to calm down. "GO AWAY!"

Fang stood up and almost glided to the door. "Fine…"

He sounded hurt, but now I was angry at myself for not letting him talk to me. With a sigh, I sat down on our bed and began to cry.

* * *

It was about midnight, but I crept out of the house to get some fresh air. I took a running start before I unfurled my wings and began to soar through the air until I found a cave I discovered. My private cave that Fang sometimes tagged along, but no one else besides us knew about it.

Landing on the cliff just before the cave, I sat down and looked up at the sky. The stars could be seen tonight surprisingly. I guess Arizona wasn't like New York City where the smog levels were high enough that seeing the stars was impossible.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

I turned to see Fang land silently on the edge of the cliff before coming into the cave beside me. He started a fir in the small little are we had closed off to make light and warmth.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier," I whispered, leaning me head onto his shoulder once he sat next to me.

"No, I get it. You were just angry," he said softly, brushing the hair out of my face. "Happens to the best of us."

I closed my eyes, taking in his soapy smell of the recent shower he had taken. I was glad that he hadn't taken my words too hard. "Thanks, Fang."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he had heard me because his arm slowly wrapped around me. For what seemed like eternity, we sat there like that because somehow this silence was going to say more than any talking would.

Finally the time came when we did need to speak. "Max."

"Yes, Fang?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Do you think Gazzy will ever be okay?"

I nodded. "I think so. He'll learn that moping around isn't what his sister would have wanted."

He pulled me closer to him. "You're probably right. Sooner or later."

We flew back home and crept back to our bedroom, falling asleep quickly. Tonight's sleep was dreamless. In any case, it was better than having nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAB

"I don't think that's a good idea, Max."

Mom was frowning upon my idea to go out and kick some Itex butt. It was time that we had stopped moping around the house though. Fang and I totally agreed on that. Even Iggy had taken our side.

"Staying here isn't going to help him," I told Mom.

"But it isn't stable to just whisk him off some place," Mom protested.

I looked to Iggy and Fang for help. Surprisingly, Fang spoke up. "We need to move on, Mom. I can't bear to stay here any longer. I need to get out and do something. No offense."

"None taken, Fang. But maybe you should leave Gazzy here," Mom suggested.

"We all go or we all stay," Iggy said. "Leaving the Gasman here along is probably a worse idea than staying together."

"He's right," I chimed in, backing Iggy up.

Mom sighed. "I still don't like the idea, but if you must."

The one other thing I loved about Mom besides that she made the best chocolate chip cookies ever was that as long as we had a good enough reason, she let us do what we wanted.

"Thank you," I told her. "Just trust me."

She nodded. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

We were flying, so we had to pack lightly. It used to be two backpacks with all of our clothing, money, and first aid kit. I hated to admit it, but two of our flock members were gone and now we only needed one.

"Here," Fang handed me two of his shirts.

"Why two?" I asked.

"Don't lie to me that you don't like wearing my shirts," Fang said, giving a rare smile. "It's for you."

I smiled back at him. Somehow, everything that had happened to us didn't seem so bad. "Thanks, Fang."

He nodded, a smile still on his face.

After Fang and I put our clothes in the backpack, I went to Iggy and Gazzy's room to get their clothes from them.

"We're only bringing one backpack?" Gazzy asked me.

"Yes, unless you want to bring something that won't fit into this backpack," I told him.

Gazzy shook his head and handed me two sets of clothes. One set to sleep in and another set to change into. Worst case scenario was to have to wash it in the sink to wash our clothes. We tried to be pretty clean and hygienic though.

The next day, we took off like I told Mom. We said our goodbyes to Ella and Mom. Gazzy stopped at Angel's grave, dropping a flower before he unfurled his wings and took off.

* * *

We were heading towards California, where Itex supposedly had a new headquarters. Our plan was to storm in and stop them from producing new erasers. In a way, it was revenge.

"I know it's late to doubt," Iggy came up next to me. "But are you sure going to Itex is a good idea?"

There was only one way I could answer right now, and that was truthfully. "No, I'm no where near sure."

Iggy frowned. "I thought getting away from Mom was just to go somewhere and relax."

"Maybe we'll do that instead. I haven't told Gazzy what we're doing yet," I whispered to Iggy.

"I think I'd like to do that instead," Fang moved up next to me on my other side. "I tried talking to Gazzy, but he's not really in the mood for talking. We should go somewhere fun before we go and seek revenge."

That was the most Fang had said in a while. "Okay, sure. We can go to Disneyland or Universal or something first."

"You mean it?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, Ig. We'll go," I nodded. "Let's hope there aren't any erasers there."

It was sunset when we arrived to Los Angeles, California. We were tired. Even the strong and silent Fang looked worn out. Mom said she would pay for the rooms wherever we chose to stay. It turned out there were rooms at one of the Universal hotels and we got a suite with two bedrooms along with a mini kitchen and other usual hotel stuff.

"I'm going to call Mom," I told the flock. "Get settled."

Gazzy headed to the bedroom he would share with Iggy. Fang went to the other bedroom I would share with him.

"Hello?" I asked, hearing someone pick up on the other line.

"Max? Is that you?" It was Ella.

"Yea, is Mom around?"

"Yep, hold on, Max."

"Hello?" It was Mom.

"Hi Mom, it's Max." I said.

"Hi, where are you?"

"Universal Studios. We're trying to cheer up Gazzy. A change of plans."

"That sounds like a better idea," she said, sighing in relief. I knew she meant that too.

"Well, I'll call you when we're on the move again. Thanks for paying for our room," I told her.

"No problem. Just keep Gazzy happy."

"I will." With that, I hung up and headed to my room where Fang was changing.

"Oh, sorry," I started to turn, seeing that Fang was in his boxers with no shirt on.

"No, it's okay," Fang muttered, turning away from me. Was he blushing? Maybe. "Just thought I'd change into shorts."

"Oh, okay," I said, my watching him pull a shirt on. I had to say, he looked pretty hot shirtless.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked after pulling his shorts on.

"I don't know. That depends on Gazzy," I sighed.

Fang nodded and we headed back to the sitting room in the suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAB

Gazzy was flipping through the guide book for the hotel on the couch.

"They have a bus that can take us to the beach," Gazzy said.

"You want to go to the beach?" I asked. "We can."

"Yeah…that would be nice," he said quietly. "But we'll still get to go to the them parks right?"

"Of course," I told him.

"We can go to the beach tomorrow. The weather looks good. The day after tomorrow is all rain," Fang announced.

I guess that was decided then. We were going to the beach. That could be interesting. It had been a while since we'd seen the ocean.

* * *

We got off the bus from the hotel and stepped on some boards that lead to the beach. It wasn't too crowded yet. Mostly people exercising before the sun was up all the way and it was too hot. I made my way over to a rental stand to get a blanket and umbrella for us to use.

"I love the smell of the ocean," I said out loud, almost half hoping Nudge or Angel would suddenly appear and agree with me. Of course none of the guys answered. They didn't understand why girls loved the ocean.

"I hate how it tastes," Fang offered after a moment.

We all gave a few small laughs, even Gazzy, but suddenly we silenced. It was really so different without Nudge and Angel. Gazzy looked like he might say something, but Iggy spoke. "Can we get onto the sand so I can actually feel something I haven't felt in so long?"

I nodded and started to lead everyone towards the spot I wanted to sit on the beach. Fang and I laid out the blanket and got the umbrella secured in the sand as Iggy and Gazzy went to the edge of the water, dipping their feet in.

"I wish Nudge and Angel were here," I said as I sat down on the blanket, digging my feet into the sand.

Fang looked out at the ocean. "Yea, I do too."

Usually his expressions were unreadable. Maybe if I squinted I could read his body language, but today it was really obvious that he was suffering too. We all were and I wasn't going to blame him for feeling the same way.

"I didn't think it would be this hard without them," Fang croaked. "But being here without Nudge and Angel…Thinking how they would have loved to be here with us…It kills me."

I think that must have been the most emotional thing Fang had ever said to me. I felt a little teary. "I didn't think it would be that hard either, Fang."

He turned to face me. "Someday we'll be okay."

"Yea." I said, knowing that he was right.

* * *

Fang bought a sandcastle building kit for Gazzy and so Gazzy and Iggy were trying to make a very complex sandcastle.

"I'm going to the water," I suddenly decided.

"Okay," Gazzy said, sounding happier than this morning.

"I'll come," Fang said passively.

He stood up next to me and we headed to where the ocean met the sand. The water was a little chilly, but it felt good on my bare feet.

We walked along the water silently. There didn't seem like anything we could say to each other that would ever explain or comfort what we were feeling. I'm sure there were parts of us that wanted to open up and cry our eyes out, but there was a much bigger part that was holding us together that gave us composure. Some at least.

Fang's hands were in his pockets, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him, like he wanted nothing more than to walk like this forever and ever. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out, so my mouth went closed. Maybe silence really is golden.

"_And duct tape is silver_," I could hear Gazzy joke when Angel had told him to shut up. She had told him that silence was golden. Gazzy had recently watched a movie when one of the characters had their mouth duct taped closed. It had silenced the character.

"Whoa! Sorry."

Fang stumbled into me, looking to his right. A girl in a bikini was on the ground next to him.

"Sorry," Fang muttered, starting to walk forward.

"Well aren't you going to help me up?" the girl asked in a whiney little pleading voice.

Fang glanced at me and then offered his hand to the girl.

"I'm Becca," she said. "What's you're name."

"Nick," Fang lied. It had been the name he used when we had to take him to the hospital after Ari had hurt him badly.

"So…You live around here?" Becca questioned.

Fang hesitated. "I guess."

I caught Fang's eye, signaling to get her away from us. He gave a half nod before turning back to Becca reluctantly as she started to babble again.

"Can I help you with something?" Fang questioned her.

"Um…You wanna go out sometime?" Becca asked.

If we weren't in public, I might have punched her out. She would have been easy to knock out too because humans are like toothpicks. They snap easily.

Fang stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Becca. "You don't know me. I could be a murderer or something. Can't you see I'm walking with my _girlfriend_?!"

My heart might have skipped a beat as he said that last word.

"Oh…I didn't see her. She isn't very attractive," she tried to make a comeback, but it was slow and unconfident.

"Well, I'm sorry you think that," Fang growled. "I personally _love_ the way she is. She's got more manners than you do."

The girl looked insulted and started to scream. "How could you be so RUDE?!"

"Rude? I'm only stating the truth," Fang gave a smirk. "Let's go."

Then he grabbed my hand and led me back the way we had come.

Fang looked over his shoulder a few times until Becca had retreated back where she had come from. I realized he was still holding my hand, but neither of us made an attempt to let go.

"Nice job back there," I commented after a moment.

He shrugged.

"How much of what you said about me?" That question sort of blurted itself out.

Fang looked at me, our eyes meeting.

"All of it," said Fang.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 7

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAB

I smiled at Fang and after a moment, he was smiling back. After all we had been through for the past weeks, it seemed like a small miracle to see one of his rare smiles. Somehow, this smile meant the world to me.

We continued walking back to where Gazzy and Iggy were. As we drew closer to the two, our hands slipped out of each others. The last thing we needed was Gazzy seeing us like that.

"You guys took a while," Iggy remarked.

"Some girl was trying to get Fang's number," I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the whole truth either.

"Really?" Gazzy asked.

"Yea," Fang nodded, giving me a half smile as he sat down on the blanket.

"Fang went all scary on her though." Okay, that was a lie, but I wasn't just going to tell them the conversation that had just gone on between Fang and me.

"I'm sure you scared the heck out of her," Iggy nodded.

"Sometimes Fang scares me," Gazzy joked with a small smile.

It had been a long time since Gazzy had joked about anything. It was nice to see him getting his personality back. Iggy and I started to laugh and eventually Fang joined in. We were just trying to make him feel better. That was the whole point on being at the beach.

Sitting down next to Fang, I watched Gazzy continue to build his sand castle. He still looked extremely tired, but it seemed like a new spark of energy was now fueling him to do something. Anything was better than Gazzy sitting and crying for the whole day.

"Jesus, there's that stupid girl again," Fang pointed. She looked like she was heading in our direction.

"Why don't you describe her?" Iggy asked with a devious smile.

Gazzy gave a weak laugh, but it faded as he turned his attention back to his sand castle.

Fang opened his mouth, but I stopped him. "Start describing her and I'll call you a sexist pig."

Smirking, Fang shut his mouth and sat quietly, watching Becca making her way towards us. This time, she wasn't alone. What more could she possibly want from us?

"Look, I finished!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I turned my attention from Becca to his sand castle. It was pretty amazing. Somehow Gazzy and blind Iggy were able to create a decent sand castle.

"I'm going to get shells," Gazzy announced.

"Ig, go with him," I said after Gazzy had already run off towards the water.

Stumbling across the sand, Iggy went and followed Gazzy.

Becca finally reached us, standing with some guy that looked like he was seventeen.

"She tells me that you insulted her," the guy said, pointing at Fang.

"Insulted her?" Fang looked amused. "I think she's got it mixed up. She insulted _me_."

"He's lying," Becca whimpered, wrapping an arm around the guy.

"Okay, don't worry, baby," the guy said softly. "We're gonna teach this kid a lesson."

Fang stood up and glared at the guy.

"Brad, do something!" Becca said.

I watched as Brad took a step closer to Fang. Humans were like twigs. They snapped easily. Fang could easily beat up Brad. I bet you Fang could even kill him.

"So you think you're better than me?" Brad hissed. "We'll I'll show you who's boss!"

He threw a punch at Fang, but Fang backed away, showing no sign of trying to hit back. Brad tried a few more, but Fang dodged them, almost gracefully.

Now Gazzy and Iggy had returned and Gazzy was watching with a questioning expression. "What's going on, Max?"

I shook my head, giving him that I'll explain to you later look. Suddenly, these two hands grabbed me.

"Get off of her!" I heard Fang shout.

"What, afraid I might hurt your _girlfriend_?" Brad cackled. "I ain't gonna do anything to her as long as you apologize to Becca."

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do," Fang growled.

I could feel Brad's breath on the back of my neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and finally his chin rested on my shoulder. Fang looked really angry now. In fact, I don't think I'd ever seen him so furious.

"LET HER GO!" Fang demanded.

"No," Brad said, breathing in deeply. His touch disgusted me. I tried to wriggle free, but his grip only tightened. Now his hands started to move down my body.

"Fang, why don't you just apologize?" I heard Gazzy whisper.

I didn't understand why he didn't just apologize either. Brad was freaking feeling me up and here Fang was standing, being stubborn.

"How much do you love her?" Brad questioned Fang. "Huh? Do you think you would like it if someone came up and insulted you? Becca doesn't like to be insulted."

I watched Fang's jaw clench.

"I'm not letting her go. I'm going to take her with me," Brad went on. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend."

Brad started to drag me off. I hadn't realized that Becca had disappeared and gone away. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground. I rolled a few feet away and then turned around to see Fang attacking Brad.

"How dare you touch her!" Fang spat, throwing a punch at Brad's face.

Looking shocked, Brad tried to break away from Fang, but Fang showed no sign of letting Brad go. He threw a few more punches and then stood up, kicking Brad in the arm.

"Jesus," Brad muttered. "What the hell are you? I'm gonna kill Becca."

Then Brad got up and staggered away, his hand on his head.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked me as I stood up.

I don't know what got into Fang, but as I stood up and Fang hugged me, right there in front of Gazzy and Iggy. Fang's back was turned toward the two, but I could see them. Gazzy's jaw dropped like two feet.

"Dude, what's happening now?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy shook his head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you just say sorry to Becca?" I asked Fang, still hugging him.

"Because Brad deserved to get beaten up," Fang replied simply.

"Gazzy, what the heck is happening?"

"Umm….Fang and Max are…uhh…hugging," Gazzy stuttered.

"What?"

Gazzy didn't repeat it. He was still staring at us.

"But Max, are you okay?" Fang repeated.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, squeezing him a little closer.

We must have made a scene on the beach, but I didn't really care what Gazzy or Iggy thought. Part of me had been really scared that Brad might have actually done something terrible to me. The other part of me was a little shocked that Fang had suddenly become Mr. Nice and Caring.

"Okay, good," he whispered in my ear.

We let go of each other. Fang sat down, his face now expressionless. Gazzy was still standing there, gaping, seashells still in his hands.

"Man, I wish I could see," Iggy sighed. "You were kidding, right Gazzy? It's not nice to lie to the blind kid."

"No, I'm serious, Fang was totally hugging Max!" Gazzy protested.

Iggy shook his head and sat down. "Okay Gazzy, whatever you say."

Gazzy looked defeated as he sat down and started putting the shells onto his sand castle.

"Angel said she always wanted to make a necklace out of shells," Gazzy said quietly.

A silence sort of swept over us. It was like the past few minutes had been in some kind of fantasy and someone had just pinched us, bringing us back to a reality we wished didn't exist. I thought Gazzy might start crying, but he didn't. He spoke, his voice strong and firm. "I think I'm going to make a necklace out of shells."

And so he took off all the shells from his castle and put them in the empty bucket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAB

Gazzy sat at the table for the rest of the day after we got back to the hotel, working on his shell necklace. Iggy was next to him, just keeping Gazzy company. Eventually, it was dinner time and we were going to have to get food somewhere.

"I'm going out to get food, anyone want to come?" I asked.

Gazzy shook his head and Iggy said he would stay with Gazzy.

"I'll come," Fang offered.

I nodded and we were out the door, heading to the elevator.

"Can't we take the stairs?" Fang asked.

"Good idea," I agreed. After being in cages for so many years, enclosed places were not fun. Especially elevators.

We found the stairs and walked down quickly. The stairwell was pretty tight too, but at least there was more room than an elevator.

We burst out into the lobby. It was crowded. Everyone was returning from the theme parks. After maneuvering through them, we headed outside and stared up at the stars.

"Let's go back to the beach," Fang suddenly said.

"We gotta get food," I reminded him.

"Gazzy is going to be fixated on his necklace and it'll take him hours. Come on, we won't be missed," he insisted.

"All right," I nodded.

We took off behind the hotel near the dumpsters, usually the most unpopulated place by buildings. It took us only five minutes to get to the beach, which was now deserted except for the occasionally couples walking back to the bus stops and parking lots.

"I thought we could see the stars better here," Fang said softly.

I remembered earlier how we had walked holding hands down where the water met the sand. We sat down and laid back, staring at the stars, not caring about the sand getting all over us.

"It's a shame we can't see stars like this everywhere anymore," I commented. Stupid global warming, I thought.

"Yea," he agreed.

Maybe it was my imagination, but it seemed like he had moved closer to me. I guess I was right because eventually our arms were touching and my hand brushed up against his. He took it slowly, holding it in his.

"Max…can I ask you something?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

I could feel myself blushing in the darkness. Good thing he couldn't see it. "Sure."

"Do you think there could ever be a you and me?" he whispered into me ear.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, listening to the waves crash down. "There's always been you and me."

"No, I mean…like more than just friends," he stuttered a little.

I thought back to all the things that had happened before between us. Being together like a couple had never worked out. But now, it seemed like it could actually fall into place, like it would actually work out.

"Of course," I answered back.

He squeezed my hand one more time and we laid there until someone was coming near us. Sitting up, we moved away and took off. I guess it was time to get food now.

* * *

We got back to the hotel room with take out from a Chinese restaurant. I was still thinking about what had happened on the beach between Fang and me. Every once in a while, we could catch each other's eyes and our gaze would linger a little longer than normally.

Gazzy was still working on his necklace. He didn't want to stop and eat, but eventually Iggy talked him into eating. So now we sat silently, eating our food out of boxes, too lazy to use the plates in the hotel suite, the news on almost like background noise.

Once we finished, Gazzy went back to his necklace. Iggy took his seat next to Gazzy again, looking tired from sitting there. It was late, almost midnight now.

"Aren't you tired, Gazzy?" Iggy finally asked. "I need to go to bed."

"Go ahead, I wanna finish this," Gazzy said determinedly.

Iggy got up and stumbled into his bedroom. I retreated to my room too, but Fang was still sitting at the table, watching Gazzy make his necklace.

Sleep almost came instantly as I lay down in bed. I didn't realize how tired I was or how much emotion could wear you down.

* * *

My slumber didn't last too long of course. I eventually got up a few hours later, feeling nowhere near rested. Gazzy had fallen asleep at the table, his necklace complete. A small smile stretched across my face.

In the darkness, I headed towards the couch and turned on the TV, putting the sound on mute and subtitles. I read the news headlines, but didn't care much to read what the newscaster was saying. Sometimes it was just better to watch without reading, even though it was there. I could read lips anyway.

The TV put me to sleep again and when I woke up again, the sun was shining. Gazzy was still asleep at the table. I peeked into the other bedrooms to hear Iggy snoring lightly and Fang spread out in the middle of our bed. Looking at the clock, it was only eight in the morning.

A flood of memories hit me as I stared out the window. I began to remember those mornings where we would wake up and Mom would could us breakfast, Angel and Nudge would be chatting away about everything. I felt like I kept telling myself things would get better, and maybe it did seem like that a little, but remembering Angel and Nudge, their smiling faces, made me want to go and cry.

I crawled into bed, pushing Fang over. He stirred a little as I rested my head onto his shoulder, my eyes shut.

"Hey…" he muttered, putting an arm around me.

I began to cry, like a wave of sobs just overcame me and I had no way of controlling them. I didn't understand why I just had to cry now. How could emotion be so overwhelming?

"Max…what's wrong?" Fang whispered, his arm tightly around me now.

No words would come out, nothing would flow. It was like some dam wanted to hold back what I wanted to say.

"Shh…Max, it's okay," Fang said after a moment of no response from me. I guess he figured out what I was sobbing over.

No, it was never going to be okay, but maybe better. Yes, of course, things would get better because Fang had told me that before.

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"The sun," I whimpered. "Morning…I miss waking up…to them."

He pulled me a little closer. "We're going to miss a lot of things they did, Max."

I wrapped my arms around him. "It's so hard…"

"I know," he said. "And we'll remember everything they did was wonderful."

Squeezing him against me, I didn't ever want to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAB

The necklace Gazzy made now rested around his neck. He wore it proudly and it made me smile.

"So where to today, Master Gazzy?" I asked, jokingly.

He shrugged, his fingers playing with one of the shells. "I dunno. Let's go to Universal."

"Sure thing," I nodded.

I went to the little safe that you're provided in every hotel and pulled out some cash I had stored there. I'd use Mom's credit card for the tickets, but food would be paid for with cash. For some reason, that made me feel better because cash couldn't be tracked like credit cards.

"I wanna go on that Jurassic Park ride!" Iggy shouted from his room.

I wondered why because he wouldn't be able to see any of the dinosaurs. But maybe it was that drop at the end. It was probably some kind of thrill for him to feel like he was free falling without seeing.

"We oughta get going," Fang suggested. "Lines could be long."

Mr. Impatient. Jeez. But I took his advice and we were out the door in the next few minutes.

Getting tickets wasn't a problem. We even got passes that would get us to the front of the line. I hoped Mom didn't mind paying for all of this.

"This way!" Gazzy pulled open his map. "And then we can go there and here."

I nodded, letting Gazzy lead the way as I slowed my pace to walk with Fang.

"We should go watch Waterworld," he said quietly. "Remember we watched the movie and the others fell asleep even though it was like the loudest explosion ever."

"Yea…Good times," I smiled, wishing we could go back and enjoy being with the entire flock one more time. But I guess even if that happened, we would only want them back more.

Fang nodded. "Yup."

Gazzy was weaving us through a crowd of Japanese tourists. They all gave us funny looks, and Fang couldn't help but crack his infamous half smile that I had started to fall in love with.

"Where are we headed anyway?" I finally asked Gazzy.

"Well Iggy wants to go to Jurassic Park, so that's up ahead…Hey, let's take a picture!" he pulled me by the arm and we all posed around Gazzy for the camera guy. He snapped the picture of us standing under the Jurassic Park archway and then handed us this slip of paper, telling us to go look at our picture before we leave.

"Can we buy it?" Gazzy asked.

"Yea, anything for you," I assured him.

"Cool!" He smiled and started ran ahead to the line for the Jurassic Park ride.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Iggy breathed out. "We should ride it, like, fifty times!"

We waited in the fast pass line for five minutes and got on in the front. Out of the four of us, Iggy seemed the most excited. It was almost comical.

Riding through a bunch of mechanical robots wasn't that scary. I mean, after we've been ambushed by erasers, it's hard not to laugh at robotic dinosaurs. I bet you the people behind us thought we were nuts, but I didn't care and nor did Gazzy who pointed out how the arm of one dinosaur was broken.

Even heading up towards that giant T-Rex that was gonna "eat" us, Gazzy was still having a laughing fit. During the drop, Iggy cackled like mad as Gazzy made some remark about how it was too bad they didn't put erasers in with the dinosaurs.

"Let's do it again!" Iggy said as we got off.

"Yea!" Gazzy suddenly agreed.

I shrugged. "You go. I'll look at the picture of us during that drop."

Gazzy sniggered and ran off to the line entrance.

"Are you seriously gonna buy that picture?" Fang asked. I didn't even realize he had stayed behind.

I glanced up at the monitor. We looked like idiots. We were all laughing in the picture, even Fang had a rare smile on. Looking at me, I realized that Fang and I were holding hands.

"Come on, the picture will be fun to laugh at years from now," I smiled.

I shrugged, but his eyes twinkled and a smile was growing so I bought the picture. We headed over to a bench by the exit and waited for Iggy and Gazzy. Fang's hand found mine as we sat.

"I'm surprised erasers haven't showed up trying to kill us," I stated.

Fang nodded, scooting closer. "Yea, knock on wood."

He pounded a fist against the bench to make his point. I grinned and smiled back. And before I knew it, we were kissing on the bench in front of the Japanese tourists and an embarrassed looking Gazzy and confused Iggy.

* * *

"Whoa…" Gazzy said as we broke apart.

"Dude, what just happened?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy opened his mouth, but closed it. Iggy probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Come on, let's go on Jurassic Park again," Gazzy pulled Iggy towards the line entrance.

"So…" Fang looked in the other direction, his hand still in mine, and he was trying to not to smile.

But I smiled anyway and then he was smiling back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAB

We got through the rest of the day without anything significant happening. It seemed like the Japanese tourists were everywhere. But we managed to go on The Mummy Ride, the new Simpsons Ride, and even watched Waterworld along with numerous other things that would take so long to talk about.

Of course while watching Waterworld, we got wet and that totally amused Gazzy. It was nice to see that we could all be smiling for once. Almost like we weren't missing flock members.

And so once Gazzy and Iggy went on Jurassic Park one more time, it was time to go and leave. We were headed back to the hotel room, tired and hungry. Fang ordered some room service for dinner.

"It'll take an hour to get our food," Fang sighed, getting off the phone. "Guess they're busy tonight. But I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded and flipped on the TV. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing their souvenirs. It was like nothing ever happened.

I didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with the election race for 2008. That's all the news seemed to be talking about these days. It's like any other news could come later. Frankly, they needed something new to talk about other than Obama and McCain getting back at each other. It was old news. It was boring. It was…cliché.

I flipped through the channels and settled on a Jaws marathon. It was just the end of the first movie, and Quint just got eaten by the shark. I remembered when I first saw it and thought Quint was a likable character and then all of a sudden he just gets eaten. Somehow that always bothered me. But I got over it eventually.

"Max, your phone is vibrating," Iggy said.

"Toss it over," I said, with a smile. Amazingly, Iggy tossed it and I caught it.

"And since when is your phone red?" he asked.

I forgot that anything he touched he knew what color it was. I guess he just never touched the phone.

"It's always been red, Ig," I told him as I answered my cell. It was Mom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Max," she greeted. "Just checking up on you. How's everything?"

"Oh, it's just great. We went to Universal today and the beach a couple days ago," I said, leaving out how we got bothered by some annoying teenage girl.

"That sounds great," she said. "So what're you planning tomorrow?"

"We go wherever Gazzy wants to," I said. "It's hasn't really been decided yet, but I think we might go to the beach or something again."

"Okay, but Max…" Mom trailed off.

"What, Mom?"

"Just…If you go after Itex or whoever, just tell me," she said.

I thought for a moment, then decided I better listen to her. "Of course, Mom. Probably soon because I get this feeling every once in a while that erasers might be ready to attack."

It was a half hearted joke because I actually did feel very afraid that erasers but hurt us again. But truthfully, I never felt like they were watching us.

"Okay, honey," Mom said softly. "Well, I have to go now because my office is calling about a dog we just operated on, so I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Mom," I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

And there was an audible click and the line was disconnected, so I closed the phone. I was surprised she didn't lecture me about being safe if we went after Itex or erasers or something. Maybe she figured that I wasn't going to listen anyway.

* * *

Dinner was fast. Everyone inhaled their food so fast because all we had eaten at the park was soda, French fries, and ice cream. We weren't waiting in that huge line for hot dogs and hamburgers. Besides, they were expensive and didn't taste as good as what we could get at the hotel.

"I'm tired," Gazzy yawned, leaning back in his chair after finishing his last French fry.

"Yup…no kidding," Iggy agreed, feeling around his plate.

"Ig, I don't there's anything left to eat," Fang commented.

Iggy frowned, obviously still wanting more. He got up and headed towards his room. "G'night."

"Good night, Ig," I almost laughed.

Gazzy got up a few seconds later, trying to beat Iggy to the shower.

Fang pushed the room service cart out into the hallway as I got into our bathroom. At least I didn't have to fight him for the shower.

Getting out, I dried off and pulled on my pajamas. Pajama pants and a tank top. I wish I had a sweatshirt or something because it was cold in the room.

I walked out of the bathroom and someone grabbed me from behind. If I didn't know any better, I might have panicked but it was just Fang.

"You smell good," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Yea, so do you."

I think I felt him grinning into my neck as he squeezed me. I looked down and he had something in one of his hands.

"And you'd look really good in one of my shirts," he added.

I smiled, taking it from him as he let go of me and went into the bathroom. It was one of his long sleeved shirts and it would keep me warm. It was like he could read my mind or something.

Getting into bed, I waited for Fang. Once he did, I inched closer to him before his arms wrapped around me again.

"Good night, Max," he said in an un-Fanglike way.

I kissed his cheek. "Good night, Fang."


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 11**

By MyNameIsCAB

It was time to get down to business now. It had been two weeks of beach, rides, and a couple of LA Dodgers baseball games. We probably made Mom's next credit card bill hard to pay, and it was time to get back at Itex. When we had woken up today, Gazzy said that he wanted to go after Itex. And so, that's what we were going to do.

Like I promised, I called Mom and told her we were going to go after Itex. I didn't leave it open for discussion though. But Mom didn't protest much.

We were leaving Los Angeles far behind now, heading towards an Itex facility we had managed to pin point somewhere lost in a bunch of forest. You'd think Itex would figure out that hiding its headquarters in a bunch of trees wasn't going to work anymore.

But flying never felt this good before. None of us had realized how long it had been since we had been up in the sky. Even Fang seemed to have this little smile on as we checked out of the hotel and took off into the sky, unfurling his dark wings.

"And exactly what do we intend to do when we get there?" Fang asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "Trash the place."

"Yea, Iggy made some bombs," Gazzy suddenly chimed in.

Somehow, their explosives always bothered me, but the idea of blowing up parts of Itex satisfied me today.

Arriving at Itex, We landed right on the roof. The erasers spotted us, of course, but Iggy and Gazzy started dropping bombs around the erasers and on the roof and we flew around laughing like mad. Fang took one of the bombs and threw it through a skylight. It must have been the biggest explosion ever and there was a rare grin stretched across his face.

"Take that you dumb eraser!" Gazzy cackled as he threw another bomb.

Now I wondered what they had taken from the hotel room to make those bombs.

"Max!" Fang shouted, pointing at Marian Janssen.

"What the heck are you doing, Max?!" she shouted at me.

"PAYBACK BABY!" Iggy shouted as he aimlessly threw a bomb that landed a few feet away from her. She made a run for the trees.

Once our bombs were depleted, we made a mad dash inside and stole a couple of computer towers, hoping to get some information. Then we took off, Janssen and a bunch of erasers trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"That was totally unreal," Iggy said, getting a better grip on his computer tower. "We totally just stormed in and blew the place up."

"Yea, I know," Gazzy said. "So where are we going now?"

"Home, I guess," I shrugged.

"That sounds nice, actually," Fang said quietly.

Gazzy nodded. "Yea, it does."

PAGE BREAK!

Getting home was actually pretty awesome because Mom greeted us with homemade cookies. We brought the computers into Fang's room because he was pretty nifty with computers. Maybe later we would look at the files.

Gazzy headed to his sister's grave and stood there for a couple of minutes, dropping a rose on the ground in front of both graves.

"I thought you guys would take another week to go after Itex," Mom said.

I looked up at her. "We actually just trashed the place."

She gave me a disapproving look.

"Gazzy really enjoyed it," I added.

Her gaze lightened a little.

"But we were thinking of spending some more time here," I said.

That seemed to make Mom feel better. "I think I like that idea."

"Fang and Iggy wanted to work on the computers we brought."

"Okay, as long as you're safe," she smiled.

I nodded, and took a bite out of my cookie, thinking about how awesome my mom really was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAB

Iggy and Fang had spent hours going through all the computers. They had taken the monitors from all the other computers in the house, so we were stuck watching TV. Ella watched Iggy and Fang curiously, wondering what they were trying to accomplish.

Most of the files we encrypted. There wasn't much Iggy or Fang could hack into. At some point, once Gazzy had left to the bathroom, Iggy muttered how much easier it would have been if Nudge was there.

"Think or a password Janssen might use for these damn files," Fang swore. He was getting frustrated now.

"Evil scientist freak," I joked.

Fang frowned. "Seriously."

"Yea, I know. Try our names of something," I told him. But something told me the password would be something that we would never think of.

Gazzy suddenly came back in the room and pushed Fang off the chair in front of the computer he was working on.

"Hey!" Fang almost growled as he landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at him and he smiled at me since no one was looking.

"World domination," Gazzy muttered as he typed something in. The computer screen suddenly read, access granted.

"What, that's a lame password," Iggy frowned. "I thought it would be something stupid like Marian Janssen's middle name which we don't know."

Now Gazzy hopped off the chair and turned to Fang who was still sitting on the floor. "You can have your chair back."

Fang nodded, not moving to get up.

"Well, you gonna stay down there all day?" Gazzy asked.

"Maybe," Fang answered, rising off the floor.

Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Fang and sat next to me on the couch, turning on the TV.

* * *

"What did you find?" Iggy asked, now sitting on the couch as I went through the files on the computer he had been trying to guess the password of an hour ago until Gazzy just came in and decided it was world domination.

"Tons of stuff, but nothing about us. Eraser designs and what not," I said, looking tiredly at the computer. "They have all the designs all the way back when erasers were first created. There's a list of all of them made until the day we took the computers."

I wondered if Ari was somewhere on there, and to no surprise, he was. I clicked on it and read through the file. There was nothing much. Just his name, birthday, and other stuff that we either knew or wasn't interesting to me. Sighing, I closed the file and looked for something else.

"We still have two other computers to go through," Fang reminded me.

"Joy," I responded sarcastically.

* * *

Erasers, failed experiments (that surprisingly didn't include us), future experiments, and a whole lot of other garbage that didn't have to do with us was all there was on the computer.

"Can we go through the other two computers tomorrow?" I yawned. It was almost midnight. Even Ella and Mom were asleep already, neither of them protesting us still being awake.

Gazzy had fallen asleep on the couch. Somehow, Iggy had carried him back to the room they shared. I guessed they were both asleep now.

"Yea, I'm tired too," Fang shut off both of our computers, unplugged them from the internet cable, and led the way out of the family room.

I climbed into bed, next to Fang. "You think there's anything on those other two computers?"

"Honestly, no," he answered, his arms around me.

I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Fang."

Whispering into my ear, Fang seemed to be smiling. "Goodnight, Max."

* * *

**Please visit a website I made for all my fanfictions. I'll give you the latest updates about when the next chapters are coming and other news. You might find some interesting facts there. The link is on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 13

By MyNameIsCAB

Like Fang had said, there was nothing but other information that we didn't need. We had wasted all those hours on those computers for nothing. The only thing that might be of use was all those eraser files.

"So what do you plan on doing with all those towers?" Mom asked. It took up a lot of space in the family room after all.

"Rip out the hard drives and get rid of the towers," Fang answered. "If we need the files, we can just plug it into one of our computers we have."

Mom looked a little relieved that we weren't keeping the towers.

"Maybe you can let Jeb look at the files," Mom offered.

"No, not Jeb," I shook my head.

Mom never understood why we didn't trust Jeb. Or maybe she just forgot that he had totally backstabbed us.

"Yea, he's not to be trusted," Fang added.

"No, not at all," Iggy said as he walked into the room.

Sighing, Mom left us. Fang and I started to pull apart the towers and get the hard drives out. Iggy sat listening to the TV. Of course, there was nothing but election news now, and we were awfully bored of listening about it.

"What are you doing?" Gazzy asked.

"Taking the hard drives out of the computer towers," I answered.

He walked over and sat next to Iggy. "Can I change the channel?"

"Sure. Obama and McCain are so boring anyway."

* * *

"You know, maybe we could sell these parts on E-Bay," Fang suggested.

"No, we don't want Itex to see them," I said.

Fang nodded in agreement, throwing them into a trash bag.

"Wait!" Gazzy started running towards us as we opened the back door to go to the trash can. "We can use those parts for bombs!"

We let him sift through the bag and he pulled out some wires and a couple of other things.

"You done?" Fang asked.

Gazzy nodded and ran off with the stuff he pulled out.

"Don't blow anything up!" I shouted to him.

Either he ignored me or he didn't hear me, but I guess I'd never know.

* * *

Fang and I were sitting in the family room, watching a baseball game together on TV, when Gazzy ran in crying hysterically.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" I asked.

Iggy stumbled in. I had a feeling this was his fault.

"Iggy, what did you do?" I asked, pulling Gazzy towards me, his face now buried in my side.

"I uh…accidentally…uh…mentioned Nudge and Angel as an argument against…Gazzy," Iggy said.

I sighed, running my fingers through Gazzy's hair.

Fang stood up and grabbed Iggy by the arm, leading him out of the room so I could be alone with Gazzy. Somehow I loved how we could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking. I mean, we weren't as good as Angel's telepathy, but it was definitely some kind of connection.

"Hey, Gazzy, what did Iggy say?" I asked him.

Gazzy shook his head, still sobbing. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," I whispered. "You'll be okay."

He cried some more before calming down. Wiping his eyes, he sat down next to me.

"You okay now?" I asked.

Gazzy nodded, sniffling a little. "I think so."

* * *

"Ig, what were you thinking?!" I sat in the kitchen with Iggy and Fang.

"I don't know, Max. We were arguing about some bomb design," Iggy sighed. "He was calling me names and then it got to the point where…Where I just needed him to shut up."

"You know, Gazzy was doing so well now. I doubt he's going to be okay tomorrow when he wakes up," I frowned.

"I'm sorry…I…I wasn't thinking," Iggy sighed, his eyes somehow finding my face even though he was blind. "I don't know why Gazzy got so upset. I didn't really mean what I said."

"I know, but you shouldn't have even said any of that stuff," I told Iggy.

"But…" Iggy began to protest.

"Iggy, Max is right," Fang cut Iggy off.

"Since when do you agree with her?" Iggy snapped at Fang.

"Why do you care?" Fang growled back.

Iggy stood up. "I'm sick of you, Fang! You're always on her side now! What happened to the old Fang!"

Fang stood up, inches away from Iggy. "Ig, stop it. What you did was wrong and you owe Gazzy an apology."

"I don't owe anyone anything." Then Iggy countered with a punch to Fang's face. He hit Fang again and Fang fell to the floor, not even trying to defend himself.

* * *

**Please visit a website I made for all my fanfictions. I'll give you the latest updates about when the next chapters are coming and other news. You might find some interesting facts there. Here's the link: sites./site/mynameiscabff/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Fang!" I kneeled on the floor next to him. Iggy backed away and fell back into a chair, crying now.

"Max, I'm fine," Fang insisted.

"No you're not," I grabbed a kitchen towel and gave it to him. His nose was bleeding and he could barely open his eye.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Iggy sobbed. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Mom burst into the kitchen, Ella following. We must have been such a sad sight, all of us.

"Jeez what happened?" Mom asked, kneeling on the other side of Fang.

Iggy was still crying, but now I realized, I was crying to. I don't know why. Maybe it was because for so long, we had tried not to think about Nudge and Angel. But now, they had been brought up in such a stupid way like an argument between Iggy and Gazzy, it had made us think about them a little too much. And here we all were, crying.

* * *

Fang stood outside. After his nose stopped bleeding, he had stepped outside. Iggy had calmed down and returned to the room he shared with Gazzy. I think I even heard him give an apology.

"Hey," I said, standing next to Fang in front of Nudge and Angel's markers.

"Hi," he said.

His shirt was still stained with blood. Luckily, his nose wasn't broken after Mom poked him a couple of different ways.

"I guess we forgot that they aren't supposed to be used in arguments," Fang sighed, staring at the graves. "I guess it's been so long that we've felt hurt by them not being here that now that we really thought about it, it just…Just hurt a lot more."

"Yea," I agreed quietly.

A tear trickled down Fang's cheek. He made no effort to wipe it away. I took his hand and he looked up at me.

"Fang, you didn't have to stick up for me like that, in front of Iggy," I said.

He shrugged, squeezing my hand. "I felt like I needed to. But Iggy acted without thinking, and we've all done that before."

A few more tears rolled down his cheeks and I wiped them away for him. He gave a strained smile and then I hugged him.

"Fang, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Max."

* * *

A silence had swept over us since yesterday's events. It seemed like we were all sorry for ourselves. Like a dog with its tail between its legs. No one said much at breakfast. Ella looked frustrated that Iggy was talking to her.

But no one was talking. It was like we were somehow avoiding it. Like if we spoke, something bad would happen. It just seemed better that way. We all retreated to our rooms after breakfast. But Ella happened to stop me in the hallway.

"What's gotten into all of you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Guess we all just decided to shut down."

That was probably the truth and Ella got the idea that I didn't want to talk, so she left me standing in the hallway. I went to my room, sat on my bed, and wondered how something so cruel like Angel and Nudge being taken away from us could happen.

* * *

I decided that I had enough of crying alone. So I hoped I could find comfort from Fang. Passing Iggy and Gazzy's room, they were sitting on their beds. Gazzy was staring at the ceiling, playing with the shell necklace he had made. Iggy sort of just lay in his bed, his eyes looking aimlessly lost.

"Hey," Fang said as I walked into his room.

He sat up, making room for me to sit next to him in his bed.

"Hi," I muttered, sitting next to him.

Fang's arm slipped around me. "You thought that after we would be okay after that trip to Los Angeles, didn't you?"

I nodded. It was the truth. I thought that maybe after we had had some fun, that things would bed up being okay and we wouldn't end up crying like they had just died.

"I guess death doesn't work that way," Fang told me, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I guess not," I agreed softly.

And then he kissed me, just like that. Our lips locked and we seemed to stay like that for eons and eons. After we let go, I kissed him back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAB

The mood in the house lightened up after a few days. Iggy and Gazzy had started talking to each other again. Fang seemed content on making everyone think he was okay, but I knew that he wasn't. Iggy was a hard puncher and I'm sure his head was killing him.

"Stop trying to be Mr. Strong," I said, handing him the bottle of Advil.

He looked up at me and took the Advil. "Thanks."

We were sitting in the kitchen. Gazzy was outside at Angel and Nudge's graves. Iggy and Ella were sitting quietly on the porch talking. Mom had to go to work.

I sat down next to Fang. "It's only a matter of time until Itex comes after us. They probably want us gone too."

"No Max, they're trying to break us down," Fang told me. "They want to make us so broken up that we'll be off guard or we won't be strong enough to fight back. I bet you they're keeping an eye on us, as long as we don't leave here, we're safe. They probably were watching us in California. You don't get it Max, but they're after you. We're just obstacles in their way."

I didn't want to believe that, but Fang was probably right. "But why are we safe here?"

"Because Marian Janssen wouldn't dare come here and cause a commotion in a place like this," Fang answered, leaning back in his chair. "Mom and Jeb handed you over to Itex and coming and killing any of us in front of Mom isn't in Itex's interest."

No, that wasn't true. I'm sure Itex would love to get rid of Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang as fast as they could. It didn't matter how they did it. They eventually would come after us here. We were probably putting Mom and Ella in danger by just being here.

"There are certain places that Marian Janssen won't touch," Fang continued. "This is one of them. I don't think she wants to deal with Mom. The Itex director doesn't need anymore blood on her hands than she already has. At least that's what I think."

Fang was probably right about Janssen not wanting to hurt Mom or Ella. But that didn't stop her from coming here right now and attacking all of us. Mom wasn't even around. But maybe we were safe here. Or at least somewhat safe. We were in a pretty populated part of Arizona and any kind of news would make the headlines. Under the radar was how Itex operated.

"So you're telling me it's best we stay in populated places with a lot of people. Erasers will be less likely to attack us in public in front of lots of people," I finally said.

Fang nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"But what's the point of trying to keep ourselves safe when we should be out there getting revenge for what they did to Angel and Nudge," I frowned. "They should be punished."

"It's not like the government would believe us if we told them about Itex. For all we know, they could be sponsoring Itex and they tried to earn our trust by trying to set up that special school or whatever," Fang countered. "I'm not saying that we don't need to do anything about Itex because we do. It's just, what is there to do?"

"We could expose them some how," I said. "Burn all their buildings; send some kind of sign that these people are bad. We oughta break in to a facility where they hold the children they've experimented on and take pictures or video tape it and use it as proof against them."

"That's not going to be easy." But it was almost like Fang was agreeing with me that it might just work.

"Of course it's not going to be easy! We're freaking targets!" I realized I was shouting, so I lowered my voice. "But sitting here on our butts isn't going to do anything."

Fang looked out the window at Gazzy. "But I don't think any of us are ready for real action, Max. Look at all of us and you and you know that we're all still hurting badly. I don't even think I want to go and confront Itex like that. Sure, bombing Itex was fun, but that wasn't really planned."

I had never heard Fang admit that he didn't want to do something. Maybe I was a little shocked at first. But now I realized that no one was really ready to move on, as much as we thought we could. Or at least that's what I thought.

"No one's ready to move on," Fang said, almost reading my mind. "I'm not ready and I know you're not ready. Gazzy and Iggy are definitely not ready to do something big like that to try to expose and bring down Itex."

We fell silent for a moment. Why did death have to be so complicated like this? Why was it so difficult to sort out our emotions? I probably knew the answers, but I didn't feel like figuring it out.

Yes, we did have to go after Itex for real eventually. But Fang was right, now was not the time. It was like saying you were hungry when a life and death situation was going on in front of you. Maybe inappropriate timing.

"But when we're ready," Fang began, "You can count on it that we'll bring Itex to its downfall."


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAB

--Warning, Fang language in this chapter (you know, swearing)--

There are some mornings where I just don't feel like getting up. Sometimes I wished I could just fall asleep and wake up and see Angel and Nudge happily fooling around with Gazzy. But that's never going to happen.

Not much has happened the past two weeks. Gazzy has had his ups and downs. Today, he's relatively happy compared to yesterday. His appetite has picked up again. This morning he woke up and announced he was hungry. Iggy had been quick to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"So what do you want?" Iggy asked.

"Pancakes," Gazzy answered.

I pulled out the pancake mix and handed it to Iggy. He started to pull out some eggs.

"What are you cooking today?" Ella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," Iggy answered, mixing the batter in a bowl.

Everyone was sitting at the table now. Fang was flipping through today's newspaper, trading sections with Mom as they finished.

"Can I have the sports section?" Fang asked Mom.

She handed it to him and he gave her the front page.

* * *

"Max, wake up. Max…Max!"

Fang was shaking me awake. Glancing at the clock, it was almost noon. I guess I had just kept waking up and going back to sleep. After all, there wasn't much to do anyway.

"What?" I asked.

"Jeb is here," Fang sighed.

"What?" I repeated.

"Yea, I couldn't believe he showed up," Fang sighed. "C'mon and talk to him."

I got out of bed and almost dragged myself into the kitchen. Fang quietly took a seat next to me in front of Jeb, the man I totally didn't feel like talking to.

"Hello, Max," Jeb smiled.

I didn't reply.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot…"

Fang cut Jeb off. "You don't even know."

Jeb sighed. "And I have a feeling you're seeking revenge."

This time, I nodded. I wasn't going to deny that. "But not until we're ready. We're gonna plan something…big."

"I want to help you," Jeb told me. "I want to see it come down hard."

"And how do you know you're not back stabbing us again?" Fang snapped. "Why should we want your help?"

Jeb frowned. "Because they've made me do bad things and I want my own revenge too."

"No…You don't want revenge," Fang remarked. "You crazy scientists from Itex just want to watch us burn."

Jeb looked very offended now. "May I remind you that I got you out of Itex?"

"We could have saved our own asses," Fang responded. I think the bad language ticked Jeb off more.

"I was like a father to you! I am Max's father! Why can't you accept me? Why don't you trust me?" Jeb spat at Fang.

Fang looked up at Jeb and met his eyes. "You think we should trust someone who built up our trust only to watch us fall? You may be related to Max, but you're no father to her! The only family we have is Dr. M, Ella, and the flock…Which Itex succeeded at killing two of the flock. Do you think we should just embrace your generosity that could possibly be a trap?"

Jeb looked away, refusing to meet Fang's eyes again.

"Fang's right," I said quietly. Usually I did all the talking, but Fang doing it for once was a nice change.

"I can't believe you two," Jeb sat back in his chair. "Why would you reject my help?

"Because we don't _want _it and we don't _need_ it," I said.

Mom entered the kitchen, starting to make a cup of coffee.

"Max, if you only knew your potential," Jeb sighed.

Fang leaned closer to Jeb. "Maybe she does know her potential. Maybe you just don't want to let go of us because you so badly want a family now. But you only screwed yourself over. You were the one that _fucked_ up. You lost our trust and watched your own son die because you were too obsessed with your little psychotic experiments."

Mom gasped at Fang's language, but somehow watching Jeb get angry was slightly amusing. Not to mention he also deserved it.

"I obviously thought too highly of you," Jeb said standing up. "Just don't come to me crying for help."

Fang stood up too. "Don't worry we won't! Why the hell would we want from an effing idiot like you?!"

"Fang, that's quite enough," Mom said.

Jeb was already out the door and into his car, driving away. Fang sat back down, his hands balled up into fists. If Jeb had stayed any longer, I think Fang might have just killed him.

"You don't understand what he's put us through," Fang said angrily. "He gained our trust and disappeared, only for our trust to backfire and blow up in our faces!"

"Fang…Will you calm down, please," I said softly.

He looked at me, his fists uncurling, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Mom was still frowning. "If I didn't know any better, I might find a way to punish you. But Jeb is Jeb…And it's hard not to agree that he betrayed you."

After a while, Mom left the kitchen.

I smiled at Fang. "Thanks, Fang."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Jeb totally deserved that," I answered quietly, in case Mom was in the next room.

He gave me one of those half smiles that he only seemed capable of doing. "Yea."

And there we sat in the kitchen for the next few minutes, smiling like idiots.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Next chapter soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAB

"Jeb has a lot of nerve coming here," Iggy stated as we ate lunch.

"Yea, I know," I replied.

"I bet you he's already planning who to kill off next," Gazzy muttered.

"Gazzy, don't say that," Mom whispered, ruffling his hair.

Shrugging, Gazzy took a bite of his pizza. "But Itex is definitely coming after us."

Mom frowned, but she knew that Gazzy was right. Itex was just waiting for that moment when the time is right so they can attack us. One of us was the next target. No one was going to say that in front of Mom, but we were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

Fang and I discussed this in his room after lunch.

"Itex isn't going after you. I told you before, they have to get rid of Iggy, Gazzy, and me first," Fang explained.

"I know," I sighed, sitting on Fang's bed. "But if they're not coming after me next, then which of you three? I mean, not to be morbid or anything, but whether we like it or not, they have an order in which they're getting rid of us."

"Yea, okay," Fang sighed.

"They got Nudge first, and that tore Angel up really bad," I said, starting from the beginning of this whole disaster. "Then Angel was next."

"Gazzy," Fang whispered, looking pained.

Our eyes met, and as much as we would want to deny it, Gazzy was next.

* * *

Fang and I kept our silence. Iggy had asked what we thought about Itex and who they were going to target next. Being the silent guy he was, Fang just shrugged and said it could be any of us.

"So they're just killing us for the heck of it?" Iggy asked.

"We know about Itex. We could expose them," I replied quickly. "We're the thing standing in their way of some kind of world domination."

"I guess that makes sense," Iggy sighed. After a while, Iggy's lost and unfocused pale blue eyes seemed to find my face. "Gazzy's been real broken up again. He's been crying himself to sleep again."

"Poor Gaz," Fang said under his breath.

"Yea, poor Gazzy," I said a little louder. I don't whether I meant about what we knew was going to happen to Gazzy or what Iggy had just said.

* * *

Iggy, Ella, and Mom were cooking dinner together.

"Ella, can you get me some sugar?" Iggy asked. "I can't feel it in the cabinet."

"Oh, sorry," Ella apologized. "I moved it to the other cabinet."

"It's okay," Iggy said, taking a small spoonful of sugar into whatever he was cooking.

"Where's the Gasman?" Iggy asked after a few minutes.

"In your room, probably," Fang replied.

"I'll go check on him," I sighed.

Making my way through the hallway, I could hear Gazzy's sobs already. I entered his room, seeing him sitting on his bed.

"Hey," I said softly, sitting down next to him.

"Max, I've figured it out," Gazzy cried.

I put an arm around him. "Figured out what?"

But he threw his arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, Gazzy, it's okay," I whispered, trying to comfort him.

"No it's not," he replied.

After a while, he pulled away from me, wiping his eyes. He stared at the floor.

"I'm next, Max," he said. "Isn't that right?"

I didn't answer.

"And then Iggy's gonna be after me because everyone knows he'll be all broken up that he lost his best bud," Gazzy went on hoarsely, a tear dripping down his cheek. "And then Fang because he's the only one left and he loves you Max that any suffering you do is going to hurt him. It only makes sense that Fang will be the last one to kill off because you love him so much too. Then Max…you're an open target."

"I love you too, Gazzy," I told him, really meaning it. "Fang and I…."

He looked up at me. "I know, Max. You don't have to explain."

* * *

Lying in bed with Fang, I was thinking about what Gazzy had said. He was right. As much as I'd like to say it wasn't true, Itex had their order in the way they were going to kill us. They would pluck off the weakest link until there was only me left.

"I don't understand why they want me," I said, referring to Itex.

"Because compare the rest of the flock to you, you're so much better, Max," Fang answered. "Because we wouldn't ever be able to live up to what you were."

"That's not true. You guys are just as good as me," I replied.

"No we're not. We don't have the leadership or the guts or the brains that you have, Max," Fang answered. "Don't you get it? You're the only real threat to Itex. We're just in the way. Max, you're the only person who could really destroy Itex."

I was going to open my mouth and tell him that wasn't true either, but he silenced me. "Max, don't bother to argue. Deep down inside, you know I'm right."

Maybe I was just in denial. For a long time, we lay there in silence.

* * *

**Warning: When I said there was going to be flock member deaths, I wasn't kidding. Beware of reading on to the next chapters. The next chapter is where things are gonna pick up. Stuff is going to happen. Possibly another flock death. Next chapter coming soon. Remember my warning. Don't say I didn't tell ya so.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAB

"We're going out for dinner today," Mom announced. "I didn't have time to go grocery shopping yesterday."

Iggy looked disappointed because he was supposed to make dinner.

"It'll be nice. We'll finally get out of the house," I tried to sound positive.

Gazzy solemnly put on his shoes. "I'd rather starve."

* * *

We picked the most crowded restaurant in town that served cheap, but decent hamburgers. I figured no one would want to attack us in public.

"What do you want, Gazzy?" Mom asked.

Gazzy stared at the menu. "A burger I guess."

We ordered our food and waited with small conversation about the latest news and Ella's school. Unless we were talking about the food, most meals were eaten in silence.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Ella said, looking around at the decoration. "Looks like they've changed the pictures again."

She was pointing to a wall that had a bunch of pictures of families posing with a special birthday dessert.

"When's your birthday?" Ella asked.

Fang shrugged. "I don't think any of us know or remember."

Mom looked like she was going to open her mouth.

"I don't care to know," I said.

Mom's mouth closed and she took a sip of her ice tea.

* * *

"Here's your check," the waiter smiled as he handed it to Mom.

"Thanks for dinner," I said as she gave him the credit card.

"No problem," Mom answered with a small smiled.

_BANG!_ There was screaming. Everyone was charging towards the exits. I lost track of the flock.

"Max!" I heard Iggy shout. "Fang! Gazzy!"

"Iggy!" I shouted back.

There was another bang and more screaming. Looking around, I pinpointed the shooter. He was wearing a mask and was obviously looking for someone. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Iggy!" I shouted, searching for him.

He shouted again and I saw him on the opposite side of the restaurant. Gazzy was a couple feet away from him, lost because he was shorter than the adults who were charging towards the door.

"There you are," the shooter grumbled. He was pointing at Iggy!

"Iggy!" I shouted. "Get down!"

"Wha…" Gazzy found Iggy and pushed him to the ground. In horror, I watched Gazzy fall lifelessly next to Iggy a few seconds later. I charged towards the shooter, but he held the gun to his head, made the sign of the cross, and shot himself.

"Max!" I heard Fang shout. "Max!"

I ran over to Gazzy. Iggy put his hand into blood that was forming a puddle around Gazzy.

"Gazzy…" Iggy ignored the blood on his hand. "MAX!"

I kneeled down next to Gazzy.

"Max…Just promise me you'll get Itex…back," Gazzy coughed.

"I promise, but Gazzy stay with me," I said putting pressure on his chest where the bullet had hit him.

"Iggy...promise me you'll blow something up for me…" Gazzy added, ignoring me.

Iggy's eyes somehow found Gazzy. "Yea…anything for you."

Gazzy's eyes fluttered closed.

The paramedics arrived a few seconds later, but it was too late. The police had moved us away. The area was now a crime scene.

"No!" I screamed as the paramedics shook their heads.

Fang grabbed me by the arm, stopping me from running through the yellow tape. "Max…"

I turned to him, crying hysterically. His strong arms wrapped around me and before I even knew it, I was crying into his shoulder.

* * *

**I think that's enough for this chapter. I'm sorry that this happened, but if you seriously hated that I did that and you absolutely think I'm an awful person, then I guess that's just too bad for me. Just please don't write me reviews full of hate. And if you're going to continue reading this fanfic, then thank you. But either way, thanks for reading this far.**

**As always, new chapter coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAB

**Thanks for coming and reading Chapter 19, after what happened in Ch. 18, you definitely deserve my undying gratitude. **

* * *

"Max," Fang whispered in my ear. I knew he wanted to say more, but I that he didn't know what to say.

* * *

We stood over the casket that had already been lowered into the ground. It was time for our final words. Gazzy was going to be buried next to his sister.

"Well, Gazzy," Fang said, speaking first. "We had our struggles. I'm sorry it all had to end like this…"

It looked like if Fang said anymore, he might just start crying. His eyes were red from unshed tears. I guess I was going to speak next.

"Gazzy. You don't now how much I'd anything to go back and change what happened," I said, looking down at the casket. "I miss you so much already…"

Mom and Ella said a few things. But they probably wouldn't be as memorable, along with me and Fang's little speeches, compared to what Iggy said.

"I should have taken that bullet, Gazzy. But evil Itex knew that you'd save me," Iggy sighed, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses Gazzy had given him. "And we'll get revenge for you. Even if I don't do it, Max and Fang will. But you can count on all of us."

Iggy pulled out a bomb.

"The last bomb Gazzy ever made," he said hoarsely. "I don't have the heart to blow it up. I detached the wire that will make it explode…"

Iggy dropped the bomb into the whole where Gazzy's casket was now in. "So as long as no one digs it up and twists the wires back together, it's gonna be fine in there."

Then Iggy pulled out another smaller bomb, lit it, and threw it up in the air. A few seconds later, it exploded in the air. Iggy closed his eyes, tear rolling down his cheek. "Homemade fireworks. Man, the Gasman would've loved that."

* * *

Dinner was, always, silent now. Iggy had cooked. We had an empty seat, settings and all in front of it in honor of Gazzy. The food we were eating had been requested by Gazzy a couple days ago. But Mom had just gone grocery shopping today.

Iggy had put food onto Gazzy's plate. No one said anything.

After dinner, Iggy began to clean the dishes.

"Ig, I'll do it," Ella insisted, taking a plate from Iggy.

He shook his head and took the plate back, rinsing it, and then handed it to Ella to put in the dishwasher. She sighed, taking the plate, and placing it in.

* * *

I woke up around midnight to see that Fang wasn't in bed. He wasn't in the room either. Tiredly, I staggered out of our room and downstairs. Fang was sitting at the kitchen table, a can of soda in front of him.

"You're never going to get any sleep with caffeine," I said.

He shrugged. "Max, what're we going to do? Eventually Itex is going to come after us again. And we're going to lose Iggy. We can't let that happen."

"We can't hide either," I replied, opening the fridge.

"Get me another soda," Fang muttered, crumpling the can he had and throwing it into the recycling bin across the kitchen. The can surprisingly went in.

Ignoring what I said before about caffeine, I pulled out a soda for him and a soda for me.

"Staying here is only going to delay Itex. Eventually, they're gonna find a way to make us go out. There's no way around this. They're gonna get us sooner or later," Fang said, opened his soda.

"Don't say that. We're gonna save Iggy. We're all gonna make it," I told him.

I felt Fang's eyes on me through the dark. "But we probably should stay in the house for a while. If we do go out, Iggy gets left here with someone."

"That's probably the safest way," I agreed.

We sat there, drinking a few more sodas. It had already been decided that we weren't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

I had a feeling that Iggy wasn't going to wake up and cook us breakfast. Since Fang and I were up all night, we started to make coffee for Mom. She still had to go to work. Ella would be up and getting ready to go to school. I guess they could live with toast and cereal for once. Anything else I seemed to touch burned.

"Morning," Ella yawned, walking in already dressed for school.

"G'morning," I heard Fang mutter, but something told me that she didn't hear him.

"Cereal…" Ella suddenly closed her mouth and sighed. Then she looked around the kitchen. "Where's Ig?"

Fang shrugged and put some toast on the table.

"I hope he's okay," Ella said after a moment, now eating the toast Fang had made, thoughtfully.

Mom entered the kitchen, looking surprised to see Fang and I trying to get the coffee machine to work. We were pressing all the buttons, but none of them seemed to be making the thing work.

"Great, it's broken. Just our luck," Fang muttered.

"Fang," Mom sighed, tracing the cord back to the wall, "No wonder it was never plugged in at all."

Pressing the on button, almost triumphantly, Fang shook his head. I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Fang asked.

I leaned against the counter. "Because if I don't laugh, I'm going to cry."

* * *

Iggy didn't appear in the kitchen until Mom and Ella had left. He shuffled to the fridge, pulled out an egg. "Do you want breakfast or something? I'm sorry I didn't…"

Fang interrupted Iggy. "It's okay, Ig. Don't worry 'bout us."


	20. Chapter 20

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 20**

By MyNameIsCAB

I was playing Spit (the card game) with Fang. It was a slow game because we weren't really in the mood to play. We were really only playing to make a distraction from our conversation wandering to Gazzy. Now that Iggy was here, we were bound to talk about him.

"Max…can you get me the salsa?" Iggy asked.

I stood up and went to the fridge, grabbing the salsa. Fang had gone over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon for Iggy to use.

"Thanks," Iggy muttered.

We watched him open the container, which held the salsa he had made, and take a spoonful out. He dumped the spoonful on his egg, folded the egg over.

"Spatula?" I asked, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Iggy muttered again.

He scooped the egg onto his omelet onto his plate. Suddenly, his hand slipped and he dropped the spatula. "Shit…my hand…"

* * *

Iggy sat at the table now, his hand bandaged up, clumsily using his left hand to eat his omelet. Fang and I had put the cards away and we sat in silence.

"It should have been me," Iggy muttered, stabbing his fork into a piece of egg. "I should be dead."

"Iggy, don't say that," I whispered.

"It should have been me!" he shouted, stabbing the fork into the table. "Max…It should've been me!"

"Ig," Fang said.

"No…No…Max…It wasn't supposed to go like this," Iggy began to cry.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Iggy, Gazzy wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

He pushed my hand away. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"

"Ig…" I didn't really know what to say anymore.

"Max…I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Iggy sobbed.

Before I knew it, Iggy was crying into my shoulder.

"Iggy, it's okay," I whispered. "Don't worry…It's okay."

* * *

I sat in Fang's room, on his bed, staring at the wall.

"You handled Iggy pretty well today," Fang said quietly as he walked into the room.

I shrugged. "I honestly didn't know what to do…"

Fang paced around the room. "Mom just came home. Ella should be here soon."

"Maybe she'll cheer Iggy up," I sighed.

* * *

Now that I thought about it, I haven't cried much about Gazzy. Maybe it was because I just felt so numb with emotions that it was almost surreal. But I still hurt a lot. Watching Iggy so distraught and lost was going to kill me slowly. I didn't understand what happened to all the tears, because as much as I wanted to cry to release all the pain, the waterworks were dry.

"Max, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

Right now, it was past midnight and I sat in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"Honestly, no," I answered.

Mom sat down next to me. We sat in silence, but having her there next to me gave a little comfort to know I wasn't alone. I don't think she knew what to say. I mean, what could she say? Nothing was going to make me feel better. Telling me things were going to be okay might just make me feel worse, and maybe Mom knew that.

And maybe right now, silence was the best thing we could ever have. It seemed like in silence, that somehow, all the things left unsaid were somehow told, but not yet deciphered. At least in this kind of silence.

"Max…I really am sorry," Mom finally said, breaking the silence. "I should have gone grocery shopping."

"Don't blame yourself, please," I almost pleaded. Self blame was only going to make things worse. "It's not anyone's fault except Itex's. Blaming yourself isn't going to change what happened."

Some more silence, but this one kind of silence was awkward, like one of us needed to say more, but we were unsure of how to put out our feelings. It was this kind of silence I hated the most. The funny thing about death is that you can to experience a lot of silence, good and bad.

* * *

"Iggy, you gotta eat," Ella sighed, watching Iggy play around with his food.

Fang and I exchanged glances. Iggy hadn't eaten much lately. It worried me, like a lot of things did.

"Ig, come on," Ella whispered.

He began to eat slowly. I guess I had to thank Ella for pulling Iggy through. She could probably do a better job than me.

* * *

I sat on the roof of the house, waiting for the sun to rise up. Every once in a while, my gaze would wander over to what seemed, morbidly, like our own private mini cemetery.

"Sitting on the roof, huh?" Fang asked, sitting next to me.

I glanced over at him, and then returned my gaze to the horizon.

After a while, Fang put his arm around me, slowly. I found myself leaning my head onto his shoulder and we sat like that for awhile, just watching the sunrise.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAB

Leaving the roof was our return to reality. The house felt empty now that it was only Fang, Iggy, Ella, Mom, and I. Iggy was still asleep. Ella was up, quietly getting ready for school. She didn't question me when I came through the front door. Mom sat at the table, sipping coffee.

"Morning," I muttered, sitting down.

Fang took a seat next to me.

"Morning," Ella had murmured back. It seemed like the word "good" was missing from out vocabulary now. If you really thought about it, nothing at this moment was good at all.

Without another word, Ella left to go to the bus stop. Mom sighed, leaving to get ready for work. I sat for a moment, staring hard at the table trying not to think about much. I was trying to forget the fact that Itex was still after us, Iggy especially. I was trying to forget the pain.

"I tried burning a hole through the table with my eyes. It hasn't ever worked," Fang said softly. It was his idea of a small joke, trying to cheer me up, but I even knew he was faking a smile now.

"Well, maybe I will someday," I sighed, looking up at him once before going back to staring at the table, tracing the lines of the wood with my eyes.

"Sure, maybe," Fang leaned back in his chair, making a creaking sound. It even sounded like the chair was in pain.

Iggy appeared some few hours later. Fang and I had sat around, playing an unenthusiastic round of spit. It was still a tie. No one had the lead, and frankly, we were just doing it to keep ourselves busy.

"Anyone hungry?" Iggy questioned as he trudged to the fridge.

"What're you making?" I replied, setting up my cards again.

"I dunno. Eggs, I guess," he answered, pulling out eggs.

"Okay, sure," Fang mumbled. "Eggs sound great right now."

Iggy got to work. He cooked as if he wasn't blind. I was too tired to worry about him now. His hand was no longer bandaged and a faint spot could be seen where he had be burned. By the end of the day, it would most likely have disappeared.

* * *

Ella returned home. She took a seat at the table, frowned as she saw that we were all still in our night clothes, and pulled out her homework.

"What's your homework today?" I asked absentmindedly, shuffling the cards.

"Math. I have to right an essay for language arts. A lot to do," she sighed.

I picked up her math homework and started to do it.

"Max, you don't have to," she insisted.

I shook my head. She didn't understand that we had spent all day playing cards and eating whatever Iggy wanted to cook.

"Well, okay then, thanks," she finally said, sounding hesitant. "I'm going to type my essay."

She disappeared to the computer. Fang watched as I answered the questions. I was surprised I could answer this fast. I guess I did learn something from that dreaded school Anne Walker had us at.

"Five plus six is eleven, not one hundred and eleven," Fang corrected.

"Sorry….I got carried away with the ones," I erased the extra one.

He shrugged. "It's okay. Not my homework anyway."

I smiled and he tried to smile back. It looked more like a grimace, but I'd take that as a sign of trying.

"Do you know when Mom is coming home?" Iggy suddenly asked.

"Probably five again. There's a sick puppy there," I recalled.

He nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen, muttering a few swears as his shoulder hit the edge of the doorway. Poor Iggy.

* * *

The next few days carried on like this. The whole week was a blur. I couldn't even remember it was Friday when Mom walked in the door.

"Where's Ella?" she asked us.

"Isn't she…" I looked up at the clock. It was 5PM already. Ella should have been home by now. If she had gone anywhere, she was responsible enough to call us or Mom.

"She didn't have anything after school, did she?" I asked quietly, afraid to know the answer.

Mom shook her head.

I picked up the phone and dialed Ella's cell phone number. It went directly to voicemail. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Anything?" Iggy questioned hopefully.

I shook my head.

"No," Fang answered, seeing that I had forgotten to answer Iggy verbally.

"Her phone is off." Or worse, but I wasn't going to say that.

Mom called a few of Ella's friends. All of them had seen her get on the bus. I even remembered hearing the bus go by, but never thought of anything when she didn't walk in the door. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Ella. This had to be my fault. I should have known something was wrong. It was because I was too busy feeling sorry to myself.

The phone suddenly rang. I answered it as I was closer than Mom.

"Hello, Max. I have Ella, and the only way you get her back is to give yourself up."

The line went dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 22**

By MyNameIsCAB

I dropped the phone on the floor. The battery burst out and bounced across the linoleum.

"Max!" Fang seemed to be shouting, but it sounded muffled almost.

He repeated my name again. I seemed to return to reality.

"Max," Mom said softly.

"Someone has Ella." Itex has Ella, I thought.

Fang bent over and retrieved all the pieces of the phone. He put the phone back together.

"We gotta find her." Iggy's voice shook.

"No, we'll call the cops," Mom reached for the phone from Fang.

I shook my head. We didn't need the cops. The cops would lead to trouble. We didn't need to draw any attention to ourselves. They couldn't take Itex down anyway. If anyone was going to do it….it had to be us.

"The cops won't help," Fang said calmly, putting the phone back on its stand. "We gotta do this, Mom. It's the only way."

She looked shocked. She was shaking too. I felt guilty. Mom should never have been dragged into our mess.

"We gotta go…now," I decided.

Mom sat down, still looking shaken. "Be careful."

I met her eyes. I already had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

My cell phone rang as I walked through the front door. I picked it up.

"Max. Meet us at the abandoned warehouse outside of town."

The line went dead once again.

"Come on. Follow," I ordered.

I took off, Fang and Iggy following closely behind. We couldn't waste time.

The warehouse outside of town was the place everyone steered clear of. People joked about the local gangs and the mafia using it. Sometimes it was hard to tell reality from rumor.

From the outside, it always looked empty. The windows were boarded up and overgrown brush kept most people away. I landed near an entrance. There was a note tacked to the door.

It read: _Hello Max! Open up!_

Iggy and Fang landed silently next to me. As Iggy drew closer, I could hear his breathing. It was fast and I could sense his anxiousness.

"Well, open the door," he whispered.

I pushed slowly.

Ella stood in the middle of the warehouse, holding something. Cautiously, I took steps closer. Someone emerged from the shadows. Beams of lights were all focused on Ella.

"Hello, Max." The voice was like a voice I haven't heard before. It was a low scratchy monotone. The man behind the voice wore and eye patch. He seemed to almost growl at us.

"How nice of you to join us," he scoffed.

"Give us Ella and you can have me," I frowned.

"Ah, so take a closer look as to what your friend Ella is holding," the man smiled cruelly. "A bomb."

Ella was holding two wires together. Her arms shook. She was sweating heavily.

"If she lets go and the wires break apart, it's death to all of you," the man went on. "So as I take Max, one of you also goes. I do not care who."

Iggy stepped forward suddenly.

Ella began to shake her head. "No, Iggy don't."

He held his hands out. "Give me the wires and go."

"No…." Ella shook her head.

Iggy reached out and touched her face. "Please."

The wires were transferred to Iggy slowly. Ella stood in front of Iggy for another moment, her hand reaching for his cheek.

"Ig…"

He stood there, his eyes looking watery. "Get outta here, Ella."

Her hand lingered and then she stepped back, retreating behind Fang and I.

"So it's been decided." The man stepped forward and grabbed me.

"That's quite enough!"

Another person stepped from the shadows. None other than the backstabbing Jeb. I sneered at him.

"Max, please come with me," Jeb said.

Before I knew it, Fang kicked the man with the eye patch in the face. The man staggered back, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Jeb grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

Fang gave me a desperate look as I gave him a forbidding look back.

"Go!" I shouted.

He took Ella by the arm and started towards the door we came in. Iggy still stood there, like a statue, holding the wires.

There was no way in hell I was letting Jeb take me like this. As soon as he reached a good distance away from Iggy, I broke free of his grip and punched him in the face. He dropped to the ground and I ran towards Iggy.

"Iggy…Give me the wires," I said.

He shook his head. "Max, get out of here."

"Iggy, if I die, then they won't come after you," I said.

He shook his head once more. "You don't know that. Go stop Itex. Get out of here. Jeb is out. Get far away and I'll blow this place up, Jeb included."

Iggy was crying now. "Max, please don't make this harder."

I squeezed his shoulder.

"Go now," he whispered.

I wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Thank you."

Iggy smiled. "No, thank you, Max."

As I made my way back to the door Fang went out, I couldn't help but turn back to face Iggy. He was shaking now. As I reached the door, Jeb was on his feet.

"No! Max!" he shouted.

As I backed out through the door, I watched Iggy let go of the wires.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAB

The explosion sent me flying backwards. The warehouse was engulfed in flames. I blinked, wishing everything would go away.

"Max!" I could hear Fang screaming.

"Fang!"

I heard running footsteps and Iggy and Ella were standing over me. They helped me to my feet and we were heading away from the warehouse. When we stopped, I was shaking so badly.

"Max, what happened?" Fang asked, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I knocked Jeb out…" I couldn't continue, but I knew Fang understood.

He slung my arm over his shoulders. I realized I was no longer supporting my own weight. One of my legs was throbbing, but I couldn't tell which one. Ella grabbed my other arm. We were heading home.

* * *

I woke up in bed. Fang sat on the end, his back towards me. He was hunched down, staring at the floor. My right leg was propped up on a pillow, wrapped up in bandages. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak.

"Max." Fang stood up and moved to the side of the bed.

Looking up at him, I could tell see he was tired. Even his voice was hoarse. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Iggy…" I felt like crying.

Fang shook his head as he took my hand.

"I'm sorry…" Even he couldn't go on to say anymore.

After a while, he laid down next to me. I desperately wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in a different world. Or maybe not wake up at all.

* * *

The days next seemed to grab onto us, not letting go. Each day was slow and painful. We gathered some of Iggy's things and buried them near Gazzy. There were too many things that needed to be said that we all stood there in silence.

"There are many other worse things than death."

I looked up. Iggy stood behind Ella.

"No, I'm not real." Iggy shook his head. "They can't see me."

I blinked, trying to make him go away.

"I wish you people wouldn't be so sad. You know, at least I blew up something for Gazzy," Iggy smiled, his pale blew eyes seemed to be lighting up. "So do me a favor and don't get all sappy."

He put a hand on Ella's shoulder and then disappeared. I closed my eyes for a long time. It wasn't good to see things.

* * *

I hope you never have to find out what it's like to watch someone die for you. In fact, I wish nobody had to. As for now, I can't remember the last time I slept. Every time I go to sleep, nightmares dance around on the backs of my eye lids. I can't stand it.

Even food doesn't taste the same anymore. No one had the heart to cook. The fridge was full of left over pizza and Chinese take out. A plastic container of Iggy's left over omelet still sat in the back of the fridge. After a few days, it disappeared. It was either Fang or Mom who dumped it because neither Ella nor I had the heart to.

"Well, at least I got rid of Jeb."

Iggy was standing in front of me as I sat on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I frowned.

"Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination trying to reason with you," Iggy smiled.

I stared at him, expecting him to vanish.

"Itex is going to come after us," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Perhaps. After all, we did kill Jeb."

I gritted my teeth at that name.

"Max. Whatever you do, don't give in," Iggy whispered.

He vanished as the door opened and Fang walked in. I sighed.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Iggy…" I knew that must have sounded crazy to Fang.

"I guess it's better than the voice," he said softly.

His tone bordered on exhaustion and sounding worried. We sat there for a moment, still staring at the wall. Fang's arm slipped around me after a while.

"What're we going to do?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe get away from Ella and Mom."

Somehow I didn't think I could leave home. It would be too hard. Fang and I were the remaining flock. You could hardly call us that now.

"You think Itex will still come after us?" Fang asked.

"Yes." I only said yes because that would have been Iggy's answer. Or at least that other part of my mind.

"Then that makes me next," Fang stated.

His last words seemed to ring in my ears. Except Itex would never touch Fang. They wouldn't even get closer to him. Itex wanted me and only me. The only solution was to eliminate myself.

"No it doesn't," I finally said. "When they come after you, they'll have to get through me first. If I end up being the only one left, I'll lose to them."

"Then hopefully it won't come to that." Fang knew I was talking about sacrificing myself for him. He probably hated the idea. His mind was probably ripping it to shreds.

I leaned onto his shoulder and his arm squeezed me closer. "I'm not going to let it come to that."

"Itex," I murmured.

"If we're both going," Fang whispered in my ear. "We gotta bring them down with us."

And I knew Fang was being serious. If we could take Itex out, even if it included risking our lives, we had to do it. Innocent people could be saved. No one would ever have to get as hurt as we did. Not ever again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAB

It was never going to be easy leaving Ella and Mom. Saying goodbye wasn't my strong point.

"It's easier to go now rather than later."

I whipped around to see Iggy standing in my doorway.

"You're not real," I muttered, grabbing an empty backpack.

"Not to anyone else." Iggy walked inside and leaned on the wall.

I shoved some clothes and other things into the backpack. Iggy still stood there, watching me. Maybe he was some kind of ghost. Or perhaps a replacement for the voice. If it was, I definitely liked this better.

"Pack lightly," Iggy warned.

"Why?" I almost snapped in response.

He shrugged. "Because I said so."

I pulled out some stuff.

"Okay, I guess that's better." Iggy vanished.

* * *

We stood at the front door. Fang slung his backpack over his shoulder, staring at the floor. Ella and Mom were slowly making their way towards us. I didn't want to say goodbye. Fang looked pained as Ella walked up to him first. She wrapped her arms around him, and then moved to me, hugging me tighter.

"Come back alive, please," Ella begged.

I don't answer. Fang does. "We will."

And then we took off, flying toward whatever was out there. Neither of us were ready for any of this. I push a little further ahead of Fang, so he can't see me crying.

"It was good that you left."

There was Iggy, to my right, talking to me again. I ignored him.

"Don't ignore me. I'm leading you in the right direction." Iggy pushes ahead of me. "And by the way, it's going to rain so you're not going to get far."

I watched Iggy disappear, almost like he just became part of the clouds. Fang and I made it to Denver when the weather got rough and it looked like it might rain. We found a small motel and checked in.

Iggy appeared again as I sat on the bed. Fang was showering.

"Will you leave me alone for once?" I muttered.

Iggy looked hurt. "No."

"I'm sorry, Ig."

He shrugged, sitting down next to me. "It'll get better. Stick around here for a while, watch the news. You'll know where to go."

"Alright, Ig."

"And Max?"

"Yes, Iggy?"

"I'll be back."

* * *

Fang has his arms around me once more. I can feel his warmth. It makes me feel a little bit safer. His head rests on my shoulder. I can hear his breathing. _In and out_.

"So how is Iggy?" Fang questions, nestling his chin into my neck.

I sound distracted when I answer. "Fine."

"It's going to work out," Fang assured me. "I promise."

"Don't promise me anything. Promises are made to be broken."

"Alright, Max. If you say so."


	25. Chapter 25

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 25**

By MyNameIsCAL (Formerly MyNameIsCAB)

Denver's rain turned into snow the next day. When I woke up, Fang was still asleep. His light stores filled the room, giving it a peaceful feeling when I sat at the window, watching the snow fall.

"The snow is so pretty, isn't it, Max?"

"You can see?" I asked Iggy.

He shrugged, sitting down next to me. "Sure I can. I don't exist, remember?"

We sat there until, in some sense, together, until Fang woke up and sat on Iggy.

"You sat on Iggy," I stated plainly.

Fang jumped up and stared at the couch intently.

"He can't see me," Iggy frowned. "It's time for me to go. Goodbye, Max."

"Wait, do you ever see the others?" I placed my hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"No, Max. It's a lonely world out there," Iggy shook his head. He gently touched my hand. "Goodbye for now. See ya later."

"See ya, Ig." And he's gone, just like that.

Fang continued to stare at the couch. "That…Well, it's sorta creepy if you think about it."

I smiled up at Fang. "I see dead people."

* * *

Fang and I checked out of the hotel around noon. We walked through the streets of Denver, hand in hand. All the death, everything we've been through, had softened Fang a little. In a good way.

"So what's it like, talking to the dead?" Fang questioned we sat down on a bench.

I half expected Iggy to appear in front of me. "It's like talking to myself."

"Maybe you should talk to me."

"I do talk to you." I felt my head drop to Fang's shoulder.

His head dropped onto mine. "Not enough."

* * *

Fang went out to go get food for us. I laid on our bed, staring at the ceiling, glancing out every once in a while to watch the snow flicker across the lighting.

"He just thinks you talk to me more."

"Go away, Iggy."

"Go away? I can't go away if I'm not even here."

I turned to my side. Iggy's pale blue eyes seemed to pierce through me. "He's damaged inside, Max. You might not see it, but he's going to break one of these days. All he needs to know is that you love him. He needs you, but he'll never admit that."

"I need him too." I'm no longer looking at Ig.

"Then tell him that somehow. Everything around him is falling apart and the only thing he has left is you. He's afraid of losing you and he's afraid of losing himself too." Even though Iggy isn't real, I can feel the bed sink as he sits. "Because when he's gone Max, you'll lose yourself."

"I'm gonna save him!" I snapped at Iggy.

"I'm not saying you won't. Just, look after him." Iggy isn't lying to me.

"I will."

"In five seconds, he's gonna walk in. Make it look like you weren't talking to me." Iggy vanished after his last word.

I closed my eyes and listened to Fang come in through the door. After a moment, his arms are wrapped around me and he's next to me on the bed.

"Fang," I whispered.

"Max," he whispered back.

"Fang," I whispered again. "Fang, I love."

He didn't hesitate to answer. "I love you too Max."

I turned to face him and he pushed himself on top of me. Our lips pressed together as he leaned in closer. After a moment of making out, Fang rolled off of me, "C'mon we got food to eat."

"What'd you end up getting?" I questioned as he pulled me out of bed.

He smiled. "Chinese food."

* * *

I lay on the bed now. It's almost midnight. Fang is breathing into my ear, his arm wrapped around me. I'm watching the news with closed captioning, my hand running through Fang's hair. I couldn't tell if he was asleep.

"You should go to sleep." I guess Fang wasn't asleep.

"I know, Fang," I replied.

Fang squeezed me a little closer. "Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

The news was still on when I woke up.

"When did you go to sleep?" Fang asked.

"I don't know," I yawned.

Fang yawned too. "Yawning is contagious."

I punched him playfully. He punched me back and I wrestled him off the bed.

"Haha, what're you doing?" I've never seen Fang smile so much.

I shrugged, looking down at him from the bed. "I don't know. C'mon let's get out of here."

We packed our few things together and checked out of the hotel, back into Denver. That would be our last bit of fun for a while. Iggy showed up during lunch.

It's time to run again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 26**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Itex is going to attack you," Iggy told me. "They're going to hit you when you least expect it. And they're going to keep coming after you. Again and again and again."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I do," Iggy replied. "Whether you listen or not is your choice. But I'm usually right."

"Yeah, you are."

"Well, get going after you finish here. Good luck."

"Can you bring me good news for once?"

Iggy shrugged. "Later. Tell Fang I say hi."

He vanished. Fang looked a little puzzled. "What did he say?"

I sighed. "He says hi. And that we have to start moving elsewhere and fast."

* * *

An eraser attacked us in the middle of the night when we were sleeping. We sprung out of bed as the eraser clawed at the sheets. I gave it a kick to the head and it rolled off the bed. It growled and lunged at Fang. I wasn't going to let the eraser get to Fang. At the last moment, I pushed Fang out of the way and felt the eraser pounce on me, bringing me to the floor. Its teeth began to sink into my arm. Then it realized it was me.

"Oh, shit," the eraser growled, its teeth now full of my blood.

Fang charged at the eraser and knocked it to the ground. I don't think I've ever seen Fang so angry. Even when the eraser through him back against the way, he still got up and charged right back.

There was blood seeping through the sleeve of my shirt. I tried not to look at it. Right now, I had to make sure Fang didn't get hurt. The eraser didn't want to hurt me. It only wanted to hurt Fang. Unfortunately, I watched Fang fly across the room and hit a picture frame before I could get in front of him again.

"C'mon, Max. We can make this easier if you give yourself up," the eraser gave a scowl. "And then your dear, little Fang can go on living."

I kicked him one last time in the head, probably knocking some of his teeth in, and then he was out. Fang and I didn't even have to say anything to each other. We both knew it was time to get out of there. I grabbed out backpack through the broken balcony window, we descended into the night.

* * *

We stopped after a few minutes. Fang and I were both bleeding. We needed to be bandaged up. I don't it would be too cool if blood started falling out of the sky. In fact, that would be gross if you asked me.

"No, let me see your arm first." Fang pushed my hand away. "I'll be fine."

I dropped my hand to my side and let him look at my arm. We were in some park. Somewhere in New Mexico. Denver had been gone yesterday.

I watched Fang methodically wrap my arm with bandages after he cleaned it with the disinfectant and put a gauze on top of it. At least it had stopped bleeding already.

"You're turn," I insisted.

He had a cut on the side of his face. I took a cloth out of our first aid kit and wiped the blood away. Fang winced when I rubbed the alcohol over it. His hand was bleeding too. It was probably from landing in all the glass.

"Let me bandage it," he said. Then he looked up at me. "After you clean it, of course."

Fang winced once again as I cleaned his hand with the alcohol. Then I handed him the bandages and he started to wrap his hand. I sat down on the bench next to him, feeling exhausted. The eraser shot our adrenaline levels through the roof. I don't think either of us was going to get any sleep, even if we tried.

"Well, where to?" Fang asked. "We can't stay here."

I wanted to go back home and crawl into bed, but that wasn't an option.

"I don't know," I admitted.

We sat there on the bench. Fang eventually started to put the first aid kit back into the backpack. The sun was coming up over the trees in the park.

"Iggy, where are you?!" I said out loud, exasperated.

Fang doesn't attempt to comment. Yes, I was talking to myself. There wasn't any sign of Iggy. I sighed heavily.

"We'll head east anyway," Fang suddenly said. "C'mon."

We unfurled our wings and lifted off silently into the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 27**

By MyNameIsCAL

It seems like we've been wandering around aimlessly for weeks. We're being followed everywhere we go. It's like the entire eraser population has suddenly multiplied, like a sudden outbreak of sickness. Fang and I don't sleep much anymore. Right now, we've been running on empty. The erasers are trying to wear use out without even getting close to us.

"Maybe I should just give myself up." I tried to use my hands to fix my hair. "Then at least you can escape."

Fang shook his head. "If you go, we both go."

Letting go would be the hardest part if it ever came to that. Somehow Fang knew what I was thinking because his eyes met mine.

"Max, you're going to be fine." He stared at me intensely. I felt like his gaze might burn through me. Like he was angry at me for thinking of giving myself up.

"Then what do you suggest to do?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to soften. Now that I thought about it, I must have sounded scared. Fang wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to…scare you."

I hugged him back. If only we could stay like that forever, but I could see erasers, slowly making their way closer to us. Fang squeezed me one last time, and then without a word, we took off flying again.

* * *

Exhaustion was going to kill us. Itex was playing a game with us. They were going to wear us out and tear us down at our moment of weakness. I knew Fang saw that, but he never said anything. Every day, there seemed like more and more erasers following us. If I didn't know better, I could say they had an army. But that wouldn't be thinking positive, would it?

But we really needed a plan. I used to be good at coming up with plans. I was "Max the Invincible" and I even believed that until things started going wrong. Then things just went downhill. Our good luck had made us forget we were still in danger, and I paid for that in the end after losing the others.

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Iggy popped up in front of me. Fang and I were walking through Los Angeles. Somehow we had made it back to the west coast.

"Yes," I muttered. Fang glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

Iggy shook his head as he fell into step with me. "You either fight, or you die trying. You know that, right, Max? And the later you decided to fight, the harder it's gonna be. Itex has plans. Bigger plans than sending erasers after you."

I didn't reply.

"If you want to save Fang and yourself, Max. You need a plan."

And then as Iggy took a step ahead of me, he was gone, vanished into thin air. I blinked twice and then stopped walking. Fang took a few more steps before stopping and turning to me. His expression questioned me without words.

"We need a plan." As if I had just figured that out.

"And?" Fang frowned.

I shrugged and continued to walk. "We can't go on like this."

And now Fang knew what I was talking about. "So what's your plan?"

"We fight 'em off," I replied.

I could see an eraser out of the corner of my, in human form. He was creeping closer, his hand reaching for something in his jacket. There was another eraser coming out of an alleyway. I turned to the one reaching into his jacket, and stared him directly in the eye.

"You better leave us alone," I said calmly. "Or we'll hurt you."

Fang faced the other eraser, ready to attack.

"You think we like following you and not doing anything?" The eraser growled. "Well, then I'd like to see you take a piece outta me!"

He whipped out a gun. Crap, crap, crap.

The other eraser charged at me, in wolf form. I took flight and then plummeted down, crushing it against the pavement. It let out a yelp of pain. He smelled like garbage. His breath rotten like sewage. Fang was struggling with the armed eraser, trying to get control of the gun. I punched the eraser in the face again. There was an audible _crack _and the eraser went limp.

"Max!"

There was Fang, stuck in a headlock with the other eraser. I should have gone after that one instead of the unarmed eraser. Damn.

"Back away, Max!" The eraser mocked.

Fang was still struggling, his hand over the eraser's hand, trying to point the gun away. The eraser adjusted his grip and pressed the gun firmly over Fang's heart. I took a step back.

"You see, Max. We were always going to win in the end," the eraser smiled. "Say goodbye to Fang."

For the first time in my life, Fang looked scared. He was still struggling to get the gun. I was frozen there, unable to do anything, as I watched Fang kick his leg back. The eraser recoiled, and then there was a gunshot.

Just a single gunshot.

Both of them fell to the ground, still fighting over the gun. And then the eraser went limp suddenly. Fang was holding the gun, breathing heavily. He stood up slowly and backed away, throwing the gun through the grate to the sewers. There were sirens in the distance. We had to get out of here.

"Let's go," he said.

I followed him.

"Call Mom," he added. "We gotta go home."


	28. Chapter 28

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 28**

By MyNameIsCAL

Home wasn't exactly where I wanted to go. We might lead more erasers there to attack us, but Fang kept on insisting we go home, so I called Mom.

"Max!" Mom exclaimed.

"We're going to come home. We'll probably be there in a few hours," I told her.

"Oh, that's great. I'll have food waiting for you." I could almost see her smiling.

We said our goodbyes and I put my phone away.

Fang was sitting on the curb, his hand on his shoulder. There was a dark stain forming and there was blood on his hands. Oh crap.

"Max, we gotta get home," he repeated.

I bent down to look at his shoulder, but he pushed me away.

"Let me see!" Now I was frustrated.

He started to stand, but struggled and sat back down. The blaring sirens were getting closer. We needed to get out of here.

"At least let me help you get out of here," I insisted. "C'mon the cops are coming."

I slung Fang's arm around my shoulder and ducked into the alleyway. We crossed the street on the other side. The other people we passed gave us strange glances. It was only a matter of time someone saw the news and made the connection with us. We ended up in another alleyway. There were a couple of empty crates next to a dumpster. Fang sat down on them heavily.

"We're not going to make it home," I said. "It's like a two hour flight from here and you can't fly."

I grabbed his hand and moved it away from his shoulder. He winced. There was a hole. A gunshot wound. But the eraser had been shot to. I didn't understand.

"The only way we were both getting out of there," Fang said through gritted teeth, "was if I shot the eraser and myself when he had the gun against me. I just had to make sure I wasn't going to kill myself in the process."

He jerked his arm away from my hand and began to press on the wound again. It wouldn't be long before he the blood loss would overcome his pain. I'd take him to a hospital, but then there would be a lot of explaining to do. My options were running out. Fang was right. We needed to get to Mom.

"There's a convenience store on the corner. Go get a first aid kit." Fang leaned against the side of the building. "Bandage me up and we'll get on an airplane."

I didn't have any other choices, so I listened to Fang.

It took a while to pay for the first aid kit. It was around lunch time, and impatient people waited to pay for sodas and snacks. I wondered why out of all the places they could go, they had to choose here.

I returned to Fang, his eyes closed, still leaning up against the wall. After tearing open the first aid kit, I began to undo Fang's shirt. The bullet had gone through cleanly, it looked like. Usually blood didn't bother me, but I felt queasy as I tried cleaning the wound. Ever time Fang moved his arm, blood seemed to ooze out. We eventually got his arm out of his sleeve so I could start bandaging him.

"Stay still," I muttered. "Or you're gonna end up bleeding more."

He winced as I began to wrap the bandages around his shoulder. It took several minutes to bandaged and get his shirt back on. After that, we were out of the alley and heading towards the airport.

* * *

We sat on the plane, only a half hour away from landing. Mom would be waiting for us at the airport. Fang's bleeding had slowed. He drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Max, you better be careful."

I looked across the aisle to see Iggy was there, sitting in the empty seat.

"Why?" I whispered. Fang didn't stir this time.

"Because it's not safe," Iggy replied. "Whatever happens, avoid the cops and the paramedics. Go to Mom."

"I…I don't understand." But Iggy is gone.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking. Flight attendants, please prepare for landing."

Fang is awake now, but I feel like his entire bodyweight is leaning against me. I hope he'll have enough strength to get off and walk. But what really bothered me was what Iggy had told me. There was this sense of danger that was getting worse and worse.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked weakly. Even when he was hurt he could tell something was off.

"Iggy told me something." I paused to think of what to say next. "He sorta alluded to something bad happening."

Fang let out a grunt and that was the end of our discussion.

I never liked airplanes. They felt claustrophobic. Especially this one because it was small. At least the plane had started descending. We should be touching the ground in any minute. When we do, I let out a sigh of relief. It was good to be on the ground.

But I relaxed too soon because suddenly there was a huge _crash_ and I felt like I was spinning. The people around us were screaming, but Fang and I just held tight, trying to not fly out of our seats. There was baggage falling from the ceiling. I managed to avoid a purse that seemed to come from the other side of the plane.

The plane stopped moving after what seemed like hours. People were trying to get off in a panic. Some of them were bleeding. A couple of them stayed in their seats, too shaken to move. Someone opened the doors and a large group of people started pushing to get out. I grabbed Fang by the arm and joined the line. We had to get out before someone grabbed us. Now I got the feeling Itex was behind all of this.

It was chilly outside. Ambulances and cop cars were already at the scene. I continued to drag Fang past them. We had landed in a small airport just a few minutes from where Mom lived. Getting away without being noticed was easy.

Mom was waiting for us, like she said she would. We got in the back of the car and headed home. Fang leaned against me, his hand reaching for mind.

"Don't let me fall asleep," he said.

I gripped his hand and began explaining what happened to Mom. Eventually she decided she'd take us to her office so she could operate on Fang properly, even though technically we weren't the kind of animals that should be at vet offices.


	29. Chapter 29

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 29**

By MyNameIsCAL

I'm sitting at the side of the room, waiting for this machine to finish taking blood from me for Fang. Mom has her back to me and she's hunched over Fang who was shirtless. He wouldn't let her knock him out, so every once in a while, he'd grunt in pain. The machine seemed to finish and Mom came over, taking the blood.

"Alright…I'll hook you up to this at home, Fang. Let's get out of here," Mom said.

I grabbed Fang by the arm and led him out the door, following Mom. He had bandages going from his shoulder and then across to the other side of his chest. It was wrapped much better than I had done before in the alleyway. Fang had his shirt in hand, which was ripped and bloodied. He hadn't bothered to put it back on, especially now that the bandages prevented him from moving one of his arms.

"It's cold out here," he commented. I had a feeling he was only saying that so he wouldn't pass out.

"It is," I replied, unsure of what to say.

We got into the car. Fang slouched against me. "How far is home?"

"Ten minutes," I answered.

* * *

After getting Fang hooked up to the IV, we got some food into him.

"I'm not hungry," he said as I sat down on the edge of his bed with a tray of food.

"You have to eat. And then you can sleep, I promise," I told him.

I expected him to only take a few bites, but he managed to finish half of what was on the plate before slouching back into the bed. If I were Fang, I probably would have been dead a long time ago.

* * *

The dark has always been a good place to think. There are no distractions except yourself and your thoughts, which are really the ones you make for yourself. Most of the time, in the dark, I think about Fang and me and what was going to happen to us. Both of us had almost been killed today, even though that seemed lifetimes ago, Itex was still after us.

Fang's light snores fill the room. Somehow that makes the darkness feel peaceful. His hand was loosely in mine. He had fallen asleep hours ago, but I still lay awake, exhausted, but unable to sleep. Every now and then he would mutter something, but I could never understand what he was saying. I wondered if I should wake him up, but then whenever I decided I would, he stopped.

* * *

I woke up around ten the next morning. Fang was still sleeping. Maybe it was my imagination, but it looked like he was giving a pained expression. I got out of bed and pulled the blankets over Fang again. He muttered and turned his head before going back to snoring.

The kitchen seemed like a logical place to go. Ella was there, sitting at the table. I thought she should be at school, but then I realized it was Saturday. Mom still had work, which explained why she was nowhere in sight.

"How is Fang?" Ella yawned.

"Sleeping." I shuffled to the fridge.

Iggy appeared next to me. He stood there, not saying anything, so I didn't say anything back as I opened the fridge to find some milk.

"And how are you?" Ella added.

"Fine," I muttered.

Iggy frowned. He knew I was lying, but he says something unrelated to me. "I think I liked being blind, now that I think about it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Things were…Simpler," he pondered. "Although it is nice to see what you all look like."

I wondered if he was just referring to Ella. Speaking of Ella, I never had a chance to talk to her about Iggy. For the most part, she was doing better than me. She's held up over the past few months. Fang and I seemed to be falling apart wherever we went.

"Have you seen the others?" I said into the fridge. Then I remembered I had asked him that before.

"No. Someday. After you and Fang defeat Itex. I don't know, Max." I watch him walk over to Ella. "Goodbye, Max. For now. Enjoy your time home."

He was gone. Sometimes it hurt to see him disappear.

"Max?" Ella had been calling my name for the past minute.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

She looked at me uneasily. "What were you looking at?"

I figured I should admit the truth. "Iggy."

Ella looked concerned for a moment. "Iggy?"

"I used to have this voice that told me what to do. But somehow it changed to Iggy," I told her.

And because she's my sister, she just nods and doesn't ask for more explanation.

* * *

"MAX! MAX!"

Ella and I bolt up from our seats and rush to Fang's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Fang?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

He looked up at me, and then to Ella. After a moment, he doesn't look frightened anymore. Now I understand. Fang woke up and forgot where he was and didn't realize I had only disappeared downstairs. Now he looks ashamed. Ella started to leave, my he motioned her back in.

"Mom isn't home?" The question isn't directed to me, it's to Ella.

She shook her head.

"Then there's no reason for you to be alone," Fang explained.

Ella looked at me and I nodded. I knew Fang had always intimidated her. It was just that I was used to Fang. She took a seat on the computer chair and waited for someone to speak.

"How are you feeling?" I finally asked as I moved back to my side of the bed to sit on.

Fang lay back down. "Tired."

He didn't want to admit he was in pain. While Fang's face didn't show he was lying, his eyes gave him away. Usually, they didn't, but I guess after you go through so much, you can't hid everything.

"Are you hungry?" Ella suddenly asked. "I haven't eaten anything yet. I can make food."

Fang closed his eyes, leaving me to answer.

"Yes, that would be nice," I nodded, encouragingly.

Ella smiled and disappeared. I lay down next to Fang and his head found my shoulder.

* * *

**I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story here, if you haven't already figured out. But I think I might work on some endings soon. Next update should be on Monday. Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 30**

By MyNameIsCAL

"So you can _see_ Iggy?"

I nodded to Ella.

"Can Fang see him?"

Fang shakes his head.

"Oh, ok." It sounded like she was disappointed.

"But he can see you. Well…If it's really him," I added. I must sound crazy. If it weren't for Fang, I would have ended up in an asylum and back at the school. I probably deserve to be locked up.

Ella shrugged. "Maybe he isn't dead."

Fang continued chewing thoughtfully. I knew he didn't want to say anything.

"Maybe," I managed to say.

Part of me started to wonder. The other part of me knew that Iggy was dead. It's funny how you hold onto things, even though you know it's gone. Like the way a person makes a habit of checking their watch, and then they lose it, but they still continue to look at their wrist.

* * *

Iggy was walking around the kitchen after we finished eating. He seemed to pop up randomly around Ella. I made a point in not engaging conversation with him. Every once in a while, when I looked up at him, he would nod to acknowledge. Iggy never said anything and I never really had anything to say to him either.

"Mom won't be home 'til late," Ella sighed. "And by late, I mean she had to go to another vet office to help a friend with some stuff. Which means we have to order food to be delivered for dinner. I'm sorry we can't get anything better."

I shook my head. "That's fine, Ella. Delivered food is the best. You don't gotta move to get it except when it's at your door."

She smiled and began cleaning the dishes. I escorted Fang back to his room.

* * *

He sat on the bed, propped up by all the pillows. Fang looked tired again. Sleep was probably what he needed the most right now. Then again, we all needed a lot of things. Well, some of us just want a lot too. I guess it all depends how you look at it. Sometimes the things you want are also the things you need. Most of the time, you can't get either one. Other times, well that's called luck.

"Maybe Iggy isn't dead," Fang suddenly blurted out.

I gave him a skeptical look. "We _buried_ him, Fang."

"So? Itex is evil. They could have deceived us if they wanted to," Fang went on.

I shook my head. We didn't need false hope right now. Maybe the pain was going to Fang's head.

"I'm not crazy," Fang whispered, as if he was reading my mind. I suddenly felt ashamed, but I looked away and sat on the chair.

After a while, I answered. "I know you're not."

* * *

There seemed like a silence that hung between Ella, Fang, and me. It was strange, like there was something that needed to be spoken, except neither of us knew what it was. Almost like a feeling of impending doom, except I didn't get the sense that any of us were going to get hurt, it was just a feeling about guilt and blame and unshed emotions that kept us quiet at dinner.

We sat on the couches, lounging, and watching TV as we scooped food from our Chinese take out boxes. Fang was next to me, his entire body weight practically leaning on me because he was tired. I don't think he noticed, but he was. After a while, he handed me the box and I finished the food. Before I could tell him to go to his room to sleep, he was snoring, still leaning on me.

Ella looks at me and then at Fang. "I thought you were supposed to heal fast."

I shrugged. "Part of me thinks Fang doesn't really want to get better. He'd rather just get worse."

Ella placed her box on the table. "Sometimes I forget what you've been through."

"Sometimes I'd rather not go on, but we have to," I answered.

* * *

Fang should be getting better now, but he isn't. He hasn't said much lately. Today, he wouldn't even get out of bed. Mom has been busy, so Ella was all the help I had.

"He's giving up," I shook my head.

"Have you talked to him?" Ella questioned.

I sighed. "Well, I should, but….He doesn't want to talk."

"Talk to him," Ella said.

I went up the stairs and sat down on the bed next to Fang. His hand his planted over his shoulder, trying to massage it.

"What?" he growled.

"What's wrong with you?" I shot back.

His eyes meet mine. I felt like their intensity was going to burn through me. Fang suddenly broke his gaze and turned away from me.

"I'm tired of all of this," Fang muttered. "We're losing. Don't you see that, Max?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to give up," I told him.

"Because in the end, one of us, or both of us, is going to die," Fang almost whispered.

I moved towards him. "Don't say that."

He shook his head. "I just did."

I don't know what to say to him anymore. If Fang started to give up, there was little hope for me. And why was he doing this now? "We gotta try, Fang."

He turned to me and I found myself hugging him.

His head rested on my shoulder. "I know, Max."


	31. Chapter 31

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 31**

By MyNameIsCAL

"If Fang gives up, you're screwed."

Iggy annoyed me sometimes. Especially when I was alone. It scared the hell out of me when he just popped out of nowhere.

"Why is he giving up?" I asked instead of yelling at him.

"He's not giving up. It's just a sign that if you give up, he gives up. You can't give up, Max. You can't give in because once you're gone or you reach rock bottom, he'll fall shortly after you." Iggy is standing face to face with me now. He's so real that I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I won't because I can't hear his breathing.

"Iggy, I miss you," I whispered.

For a moment, Iggy looked pained. "It's lonely where I'm at. I miss everyone."

He took a step back and took a seat on my bed. I took a seat next to him.

"You and Fang are gonna make it," Iggy said a little louder. "And you'll always have a reason to go on. Keep pushing on for yourselves, for me, for the rest of the flock, for Ella, for Mom…Just don't give in, ok? Promise me that."

"I promise." And as I spoke those words, Iggy vanished.

* * *

Fang showed some improvement over the next few days. He'd gotten most of his strength back, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to anyone, except me. Ella had always been intimidated by him and I felt like he was making things worse. Mom was incredibly busy with work, so that left us with Ella. I hesitated to leave home. If Fang and I left, Ella would be alone, and vulnerable to anyone who wanted to get to us. Itex had gotten her once and I wasn't going to let them get her again. If anyone was going down, it was going to be me.

My time was split between Fang and Ella. Fang spent most of the day in his room except for meals or when we watched TV together. Ella was either at school or doing work and I tried to help her with it. This wasn't easy for her either. While she had moved on the fastest, I knew inside she was hurting. The flock had been a real family to her and she watched most of them go one by one. I knew Iggy had been the hardest for her. He had been the hardest one to watch go for me too because that only left Fang and me. And even with Fang, sometimes I felt very lonely without the others. There was always that hollow emptiness.

Mom was in the middle of moving her vet office to some place farther. There, she would have more pets coming in and out. I guess they were like patients, only they were animals. She was expanding and there had to be someplace where she got money from to support her and Ella. In some ways, to support Fang and me too. Once things settled down, Fang and I could get out of here because Mom would be around more often. Right now, at the least, we had a week to be home.

And I felt we should enjoy it because whatever was ahead, I didn't get a good feeling about it.

* * *

I lay in bed with Fang, his body pressed against mine and his arms around me. It was cold tonight. We're whispering in the dark to each other.

"I scare Ella?" he asked, speaking softly into my ear.

I sighed. "Yes, you do. She thinks you don't like her or something. You're…intimidating."

He gave me a weak laugh. "I must scare a lot of people."

"Well…"

He cut me off. "I know I do."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Of course you do."

I could feel Fang smiling into my neck now. "Isn't that what I said?"

And I smiled. It only seemed like the other day that we would never laugh or joke about things, and here we were, trying not to laugh too loudly. Moments like this were the ones you wished you could hold on to and never let go.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. Fang was no longer in bed, so I got up and drifted into the kitchen. Fang and Ella were in there.

"Yeah, Mom hired a few more doctors. She's really excited to expand her practice," Ella explained to Fang. "Oh, good morning, Max."

Fang looked up and smiled at me, but only because he knew that I knew he was trying to fix things between him and Ella. If this had been a year ago, Fang would never have attempted to do this. But this was now. And now was different.

So I smiled back at him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 32**

ByMyNameIsCAL

Fang and I are home alone at Mom's house after Ella left for school. We're sitting and watching TV when a grenade is thrown through the window. Out of instinct, we take cover in another room and hear a deafening BOOM!

"What the hell?!" Fang peeked back into the family room which had been reduced to dust and debris.

There were erasers coming in from all directions. It was automatic to us to begin fighting, but we couldn't hold all of them off. I could tell that these erasers hadn't been trained or anything. They were easily taken off guard. Together, Fang and I had knocked out two dozen of them before a helicopter arrived. Marian Janssen stood before us, holding a rifle.

"Come with us, Max," she said. "And we'll leave Fang."

"No!" Fang growled.

"I don't want to make this hard," Janssen sighed. She pointed the rifle at Fang.

My whole body tensed. I made a split second decision and pushed Fang to the ground as Janssen fired. Neither of us had been hit. A couple of men filed out of the helicopter and surrounded us, holding their own rifles. We were screwed. Fang stayed on the ground. He looked terrified now.

"Shoot him on three," Janssen ordered.

My options were out.

"One."

Fang's eyes met mine.

"Two."

"Max, I love you…"

"Three!"

"I love you too, Fang! FANG!"

And I launched myself forward as the men all fired.

* * *

**I am INSANELY evil. And I know you're gonna hate me for this cliffie...hehe i'm sorry, but i really had to. I promsie to update SOON!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 33**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Max did her best to protect me, but there were bullets that still ripped through me. We both lay on the ground. My fingers gripped into the dirt.

"You have to save her!" Janssen was hysterical.

The erasers picked up Max and hurried her into the back of some truck. I lay there on the ground, bleeding out. Janssen was running towards the truck. Using the little strength I had left, I grabbed a rifle of a fallen eraser and shot her down. She stumbled and fell forward. The erasers pointed their rifles back at me.

"It won't matter if you kill me," I growled. "Max will be dead too."

Iggy suddenly appeared. "Fang, you can't give up now."

I stared. "You're not real!!"

And then I blacked out.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I wake up in a hospital room. It smells like the school and makes me sick to my stomach. Sitting up made my head whirl. The room spun. I couldn't get up. I was too weak. But I had to find Max.

"She's in surgery now."

I see Iggy sitting on the couch.

I tried to talk, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Don't talk. You'll hurt yourself," Iggy explained.

Why was I seeing him now? My brain was overloaded and confused. After another moment of struggle, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Apparently Iggy is very much alive. Marian Janssen wanted to use him as a bargaining chip to trade Max for him. Of course, that didn't work out as planned. Once I killed her, Iggy escaped from the van and was able to call for help. Iggy won't tell my anything more about Max so I leave out the part that Max has been seeing him.

"Have you seen Ella or Mom?" I questioned, hoarsely.

He shook his head. "They should be here soon. Government agents showed up at the scene and want to sweep this under the carpet. The only good thing is that you won't be able to be arrested for killing Janssen."

I closed my eyes. That was frustrating. I needed to punch a hole through the wall, or somebody. The government was on Itex's side all along.

The door burst open. Ella and Mom walked in.

Ella was ecstatic. She wrapped her arms around Iggy, and started to sob. He embraced her back, tears running down his own eyes. Mom looked like she was about to cry.

And I realized I was crying too.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 34**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

The idea of Iggy being alive now was something I had to get used to. After thinking he was dead for so long, it was something I still had to wrap my head around. It wasn't that I didn't believe he was alive, I just couldn't believe we had been tricked into thinking he was dead.

No one will tell me anything about Max. All I knew that she was in critical condition. She wasn't allowed to have visitors. Even Mom didn't know that much. It worried me, but Iggy kept trying to distract me because the worry wasn't good. I wanted to get out of the hospital as quickly as I could, but I had been shot in the chest and the doctors didn't understand that I healed faster than humans. Which made me wonder about Max again.

"There had been a trap door under me," Iggy explained quietly. Ella sat to his right, her hear rested on his arm. "And as soon as I let go, I dropped beneath and the explosion erupted above me. That was always Itex's plan. They knew you weren't going to sacrifice Ella and they also needed someone to use as a bargaining chip."

"She kept seeing you," I told Iggy.

Iggy looked shocked.

"It was like the voice, except it was you showing up instead," Fang answered.

"I used to have dreams of talking to you and Max when I was being held captive," Iggy suggested. "I don't know."

I opened my mouth to continue talking, but pain rushed into my chest and nothing came out but a groan of pain. Iggy's eyes are fixated in my direction, filled with concern, even though he couldn't see me. Ella picked her head up.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

The pain came and went, less frequently since I got here. I'd be ok in a few days.

* * *

The doctor is going to discharge me today. I've begged Mom to argue with him, and I guess whatever she said worked. For the most part, I was ok. Pain came and went, less frequently as the days dragged on. I just wanted to see Max.

"Max…" Iggy let out a breath. "I guess I oughta tell you now."

I waited for him to continue.

"She's in some sort of coma," Iggy finally said. "I think she'll come out of it once her body begins to heal, but the doctors are skeptical. They don't understand us. They're afraid."

I nodded.

* * *

Freedom was bittersweet for me. I didn't get to walk out of here with Max by my side. The cops and the reporters were constantly around us. Question after question was thrown at me. We mostly stayed in the hospital, away from the reporters and tried to leave late at night. It's amazing what they'll do just to ask one question.

And of course I answered none of them.

Iggy followed me as we made our way to Max's hospital room. I grabbed his arm as he almost walked into a patient.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Iggy frowned.

"You almost ran into someone," I answered.

"Oh…" As if he had forgotten he was blind.

I chuckled.

"I'm rolling my eyes," Iggy said.

"I'm not the blind one," I smirked.

He started to laugh and I found myself joining in. As anxious as I was about Max, I had to let some of the stress out. The laughter died down as we reached Max's room. I opened the door slowly.

And there she lay on the bed, wires hooked up to her reading her vitals. I went up to her and took her hand. Iggy stood stiffly next to me. He always felt uncomfortable in room she hadn't mapped out yet.

"Hey," I whispered to Max.

It took me a moment to speak again and it probably sounded like I was waiting for a response.

"Hang in there, ok?" I continued with a deep breath. "We've gotten through so much and Iggy's back. Itex is gonna get what it deserves, you just gotta come back to me when you're ready. Max, I need you…"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Fang. The doctor's coming," Iggy said quietly.

I straighten myself out and slowly let go of Max's hand. The door opened and the doctor walked in. Max had a different doctor than I did and I can't remember his name.

"Oh, hello," the doctor smiled.

"Hello," Iggy answered.

I couldn't stay in there any longer. My legs were leading me out of the room before I even knew where I was going. I found myself outside, panting for fresh air. _Pull yourself together_, I told myself. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes. Iggy was somewhere in the hospital, probably lost and looking for me. I'd have to go and get him eventually.

"Hi, I'm…"

"No, I don't want to answer any of your questions," I automatically responded.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the reporter. She looked intimidated by me now and started to back away.

"Well, good night." I noticed something different about her as she said this to me. She was younger than all the other reporters. Most of the other reporters weren't scared of me. Then again, they didn't have much respect.

"Good night," answered, trying not to sound so angry.

She continued to back away and I headed back to the hospital to search for Iggy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 35**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

"Where did you go?"

I led Iggy by the arm to the waiting room. "Outside."

Iggy sighed. "Maybe we should go home."

Home. I didn't want to go there. Iggy only wanted to go home because Ella would be there. He had comfort in being home and I didn't.

"You can go home if you want," I replied.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Iggy muttered. "Besides, I don't know how to get home from here without you."

I sighed. "Ok, let's go home."

* * *

---One Month Later, Fang's POV---

I sat on the edge of Max's bed. She hasn't been responsive for days now. The doctors think that she's brain dead. I'd beg to differ.

"Max, please don't leave me," I whispered, taking her hand. "All of this would have been for nothing."

Of course there's no response. I wasn't expecting one anyways.

"We're running out of time. The doctors want to pull the plug," I continued. "Please, Max."

I've done this every day for the past three weeks. The doctors think I'm crazy. To them, it would be a miracle if Max survived. It's been hard. If Max didn't survive this, then I would be soon to go after. I wouldn't last without her, knowing I could have saved her.

"I love you, Max," I finished.

Then I got off the bed and headed outside where Iggy waited.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Iggy suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" But I knew exactly what he meant.

"If Max doesn't make it…don't beat yourself up." He's avoiding the words _kill yourself_.

"Yeah, ok I promise," I answered, trying not to sound reluctant.

Even though he can't see me, his eyes still found my face. We stood there for another moment before I started to head to the elevator.

* * *

Iggy and Mom thought I was asleep, but I was really awake listening to them. They were about talking Max and me.

"The doctors don't have any hope left," Mom sighed. "But I know that none of us are ready to just pull the plug like that."

"You can't tell Fang that. He'll be hysteric. Max just needs more time. He has a feeling and I don't doubt it," Iggy said.

"I know. But how much longer can we wait?" Mom questioned.

It took a while for Iggy to respond. "I don't know."

* * *

Max. I refuse to give up on you because I know that you would never give up on me. But how can I sit here every day and suffer like this?

I don't know.

It's a month and two weeks today.

I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. By now I've gotten used to the smell of the hospital. Most days I stay in here now and watch TV. Sometimes I talked to Max.

"When you get outta here, Max, we should totally go on vacation somewhere," I said out loud. "Someplace warm and with a beach."

I paused to imagine her response. She would probably agree.

"And Iggy would like the beach. Well, only if we described the people there to him. That sexist pig, as you would say, Max." I smiled at my own joke.

* * *

---A week later, Fang's POV---

"They're gonna pull the plug soon, Max," I whispered, my voice cracking.

Iggy stood on the opposite side of the bed. He looked like he was going to cry. Neither of us was ready for this, but Mom talked to the doctors and there wasn't much hope left. I had pleaded for another week, and that's all we had left. I couldn't go home after that that decision was made.

"Max…" Iggy trailed off and sat back down on the couch, shaking his head. There was only so much we could say now.

I sunk into the chair next to Max's bed and took her hand, willing her to come back. They were going to have to drag me out of here before they pulled the plug.

"I never thought it would come to this," Iggy said. "I always thought I'd get out and we'd be ok."

We always beat the odds. I knew what Iggy meant. For most of our lives we defied the odds of life and death, but here we were, falling off the edge of a cliff.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I felt detached from my body, like I was in suspension of a dream. Except it wasn't a dream. I was dead and this was either heaven or hell.

"Max."

I turned to my right. There was nothing but darkness. Maybe this was limbo because I didn't see and burning fire pits.

"Iggy…" I saw him walk towards me.

"Max, you're not dead," he said. "You have to find a way to the light."

I frowned. "I'm not dead?"

Iggy shook his head. "You will be soon if you don't try."

I was confused.

"Fang needs you," he continued.

"He survived!"

Iggy nodded. "But you have to come back."

"Come back?" I was confused.

"You're not dead," Iggy repeated.

Before I can say anything else, he vanished.


	36. Chapter 36

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 36**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

We're down to our last minutes. Iggy and I had barely left the hospital over the past few weeks. I promised Max I would never give up on her, but the doctors had and so had Mom. To my dismay, this wasn't go to end well for Max, or me. The doctors stood around Iggy and me. The last thing I wanted to do was make a scene, so I backed away from Max.

"Goodbye Max," I whispered before I went. "I love you."

Iggy stood there a little longer than me. I took him by the arm and pulled him back. He struggled.

"Ig, we have to go," I said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry. "Please, this is hard for me too."

He shook loose of my grip and then retreated into the corner. Mom entered the room with the doctor. We stood quietly as the doctor walked over to the monitor and life support system. I watched, afraid to blink because I might miss something that could save Max.

"Max, please," Iggy muttered under his breath. "Come back, please…"

* * *

---Max's POV---

"…Come back."

I'm lost in this darkness. But I hear Iggy's voice. I decided to follow it.

"Max, you gotta pull through now or we're gonna lose you forever," I heard Iggy say angrily.

Now I was running, speeding up as I took more steps until I was flying, soaring across the darkness and closer to Iggy's now panicked voice. Why was he urging me so quickly? I didn't understand.

"Max, please!" Iggy shouted. "Max…"

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Iggy suddenly ran to Max's side and pushed the doctor down. He fell into the chair at least, but he didn't look surprised. I wondered if people were like this all the time.

"Max!" Iggy grabbed her hand frantically. "C'mon, please."

And we watched him for a minute, beg Max in every way he could. Mom started to cry and I realized that I was crying too. The doctor started to pull Iggy away, but Iggy resisted.

"Just one minute," Iggy pleaded.

The doctor backed away after a moment of hesitation.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I felt Iggy grab my hand.

"Come with me," Iggy said.

"No, I like it here," I heard myself respond.

He began to tug in one direction, and an unseen force tugged in the other. I willed myself to go with Iggy and he pulled began to pull, his grip strengthening as we moved away from the darkness that didn't want to let go of me. And then…

* * *

---Fang's POV---

There was a choking sound. The doctor pulled Iggy away this time and pulled the breathing tube out of Max's mouth.

"Oh my gosh," the doctor adjusted his glasses. "She's breathing."

Iggy collapsed into the couch and I sat down slowly next to him. His eyes were closed and he muttered words that I couldn't make out.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I'm lying in a hospital bed, these cords attached to me. Mom stands to my right and a doctor to my left. Where the hell am I? I tried to speak, but little came out. My body felt so weak.

"Max, can you hear me?" Mom asked. "Max?"

I looked at her.

"Max." That has to be Fang's voice and I see him too. The smile he returned made me want to cry. I got the feeling that whatever happened to me, they thought I was going to die.

I lifted my hand a little as a small attempt to wave.

"Well I'll be," the doctor mumbled. "Looks like miracles do happen."

I was still confused.

* * *

The doctors ran some tests on me. I wasn't quite sure what they were checking for, but after a while I ended up back in the same hospital room. Fang approached the side of my bed. He looked tired and worn out. I reached for his hand and he grasped it tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let go I would slip away.

"Max, they were gonna turn off the life support on you," Fang explained. He pushed the hair out of my face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And I don't what happened, but Iggy delayed the doctor and here you are, alive now. You were in a coma for months. They lost faith…"

Fang was crying and now I understood everything they had been through. What seemed like hours of wandering in the darkness, trying to follow Iggy, was really months for them.

"And Ig is alive." Fang's voice cracked.

I reached for his cheek with my other hand and wiped away his tear. My voice came out raspy. "It's ok."

Fang smiled. "Oh, God, Max. It's so good to hear you talk."

And then he curled up against me and began to sob.


	37. Chapter 37

**Shadows of the Flock-Chapter 37**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

Fang got me out of the hospital as fast as he could. I've been home for about two days now. Itex was pretty much gone for now. Marian Janssen had seen her demise. Even though she had been defeated, this was all very bittersweet to us. You would think we would be celebrating, but that didn't seem right. Iggy might be alive now, but the others are still gone and their places couldn't be filled by anyone else but them.

"I would have these dreams about you," Iggy said. "And I'd talk to you, and you talked to me like a ghost. Fang couldn't see me."

I was leaning against Fang, his arm wrapped around me, on the couch. Iggy sat on the armchair.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," Fang offered.

We sat quietly. Then I said, "Iggy must have been seeing what was happening to us."

"I kept thinking that neither of you could give up," Iggy explained.

I nodded. "You said that to me."

"I did?" Iggy questioned.

We laughed. Seeing Iggy wasn't so random after all. That was comforting. I hadn't been so crazy after all. But the laughter died as our thoughts drifted back to Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.

* * *

We sat on the beach, somewhere in California. Mom agreed to take a vacation. All of us together as a family, and somewhere warm because the sun was definitely more uplifting than rain.

Iggy sat next to Ella on the sand, running his fingers through the sand and letting it blow away as he took some of it in his hand. They looked happy together. During tough times, you had to let little things make you happy.

"Why are you smiling?" Fang asked accusingly, but when I looked up at him he gave me one of those rare, charming grins that Fang could only give.

We lay back on the blanket, our hands interlocking.

"I don't know what I would have done if Iggy didn't stop the doctor," Fang said as he squeezed my hand.

I glanced at Iggy. "Good thing he did."

Fang and I haven't really talked about when I was in coma. From what I heard from Iggy, Fang had gotten pretty low. They had to beg him to come home and eat. Poor Fang. Did I really mean that much to him? Well, he meant that much to me, and so much more, so I guess there was no stopping him.

"You scared the hell out of me," Fang admitted.

"I know."

"Don't ever do that again," he finished, as if I was going to decide to go into a coma again.

And then, on impulse, I said, "I love you, Fang."

He smiled. "I love you too, Max."

* * *

There are good days and bad days. Now that we had the time to sit around and think, we did too much thinking. We didn't have anywhere to go. In fact, we would rather stay home than go anywhere. Now that Itex wasn't going to come knocking on our door anytime soon, it didn't seem right to abandon Mom. Besides, Iggy and Ella were growing closer. They were practically magnets.

As for Fang and I, well we've done a lot of talking and a lot of thinking. Eventually, we would have to stop feeling sorry for ourselves. Once school rolled around again, I'm sure Mom would want us to get an education. We probably needed it too if we were going to attempt to fit in normally with the world. Although I had no problem with being different and neither did Fang or Iggy.

Every now and then, one of us would have a breakdown. Most of the time, it was Iggy or me. But Fang had his share of tears in front of me. We had turned into different people. Our view on life had completely changed. There were times where we all wanted to be bitter, but that wasn't the way to go about anything. Itex wasn't left to blame, so we could only blame ourselves.

Yet we got up every morning and we kept each other motivated. Iggy did a lot of cooking and Fang updated his blog almost every day. We had tons of fans leave comments and leave us messages full of condolences. Most days, we didn't have the heart to read them. Sometimes I went to help Mom at her vet office. As much as places like that made my skin crawl, I wanted to help animals. I needed something to occupy myself.

The months wore on slowly. Summer came and we spent a lot of time with Ella and with each other. We met some of her friends. They were nice. None of them knew what we had been through, and it was better that way. No one ever needed to know all the pain we had went through. To bring it upon someone else wouldn't be right.

"I saw we go to school," Fang said one night. "I say we ride it out. Maybe we'll get somewhere someday."

I found myself agreeing. "Mom would like that too."

"But of course," Fang smiled. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

I tackled him onto the bed. We were both smiling now. Fang pretended to put up a fight until we grew tired and collapsed into each other. He reached to turn off the light and we whispered in the dark to each other about everything and nothing at the same time.

The future held many open doors. Who knows where the next one might lead us.

**THE END**


End file.
